Por una Mentira
by Mizuho
Summary: Dos corazones, un latir, separados y sufriendo la distancia por una mentira. Podría acaso el tiempo o la verdad sanar aquellas heridas que aún sangran? Podrán aquellos ojos dejar de llorar y volver a brillar llenos de felicidad? TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Por una Mentira**

**Mizuho**

Dos corazones, un latir, separados y sufriendo la distancia por una mentira. Podría acaso el tiempo o la verdad sanar aquellas heridas que aún sangran? Podrán aquellos ojos dejar de llorar y volver a brillar llenos de felicidad?

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Secreto**

Al apagar las velas, sintió cómo una lágrima corría por su mejilla, cerró los ojos con fuerza negándose a llorar. No lo creyó posible, pero él cumplió su palabra, si no accedía a embarazarse, no habría un aniversario más para celebrar.

**Flashback.-**

Él se pasea por la sala llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Kami, Rin, cuál es tu excusa ahora?!

-Sesshoumaru, por favor, no comiences con eso. Quiero estar más estable en mi trabajo.

-Trabajas para mí! Qué más estable puedes estar? Tienes el horario que se te pega en gana!

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, buscó calmarse.

-Este es el momento perfecto, amor... vamos a tener un bebé...

-Sesshoumaru...

Negada a decirle la verdad, Rin se inventó otra mentira.

-Yo no estoy segura de si pueda ser una buena madre... por eso no quiero...

-Rin...

-Además, tú nunca hablaste de niños! Creí que nunca lo harías, ni que querías!

-Pero estoy listo! Y sí quiero tener hijos!

-Yo no...

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie mientras asentía.

-Esa es tu palabra final?

-Sessh...

-Esa es tu palabra final? No quieres tener hijos?

-No...

-Créeme que esto me duele más a mí que a ti... pero... creo que lo mejor sería separarnos...

-Sesshoumaru...

Rin lo vio con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas luchando por salir, sintió su propio corazón romperse.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio...

-Queremos cosas diferentes, Rin... cosas que no tendremos sin herirnos mutuamente...

-Es que ya no me amas?

-Claro que te amo!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin se aferró a su pecho rogándole que no lo hiciera.

**Fin del Flashback.-**

Rin se quedó sentada en el sillón de la sala y allí perdió la batalla contra el sueño. La última vez que vio el reloj eran las 4 de la mañana. Despertó en su cama, escuchó el agua de la ducha correr, se levantó y corrió allí. Él estaba bajo el agua, lo abrazó con fuerza aferrándose a su pecho.

-Rin...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, sólo me faltó llamar a la policía!

Sesshoumaru lo sabía de antemano. Las 15 llamadas a su celular eran porque estaba preocupada, cuando no lo estaba, sólo llamaba 3 veces, 1 cada 30 minutos y cuando estaba molesta no llamaba en absoluto.

-Estoy bien, preciosa...

Le levantó el rostro, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la besó con ternura.

-Estoy bien...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y le prometió un desayuno de reyes. No era precisamente lo que Sesshoumaru quería cuando tenía en mente decirle que ya pronto se mudaría. Después del desayuno, Rin recogió todo y volvió a la mesa. Ambos guardaron silencio. Se decidieron y hablaron a la vez.

-Tenemos que hablar...

-Tú primero...

-No, preciosa, dime...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Sesshoumaru... nos vamos a separar porque yo no quiero tener hijos... pero... y si en lugar de no querer es que no puedo?

Su voz se escuchaba débil y quebrada, como si necesitara un gran esfuerzo para hablar, Sesshoumaru vio las gotas de lágrimas caer sobre su ropa.

-Rin...

-Yo no puedo tener hijos, Sesshoumaru... Creí que no sería un problema porque pensé que tú no querías...

-Rin, Kami, dime que estás mintiendo...

Rin rió entre lágrimas.

-En mi vida he utilizado un anticonceptivo. En 5 años que tenemos juntos, nunca he usado nada parecido... soy estéril, Sesshoumaru...

-Porqué no me lo dijiste, Rin?

-Te conocí 3 años muy tarde...

-Rin...

-Los doctores me habían dicho que si para cuando cumpliera los 22 años no tenía mi hijo, que me olvidara de ello... pero yo no quiero que te quedes conmigo por ello... yo quiero que te quedes conmigo porque me amas, no porque me tengas lástima!

-No te tengo lástima, Rin... pero Kami, me lo pudiste haber dicho!

-Qué habría cambiado?

-No puedo culparte por algo que no puedes cambiar... Rin, nada de esto habría pasado...

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin... esto significa que tú sí quieres...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Te propongo una idea...

Sesshoumaru secó sus lágrimas y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a ver a un doctor... al mejor, sólo uno... si en un año, no quedas embarazada, me olvido de todo...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Te amo, Rin...

Rin se aferró a su pecho llorando, dejando salir toda su frustración de meses de tortura y discusiones acaloradas llegando al punto de hablar de divorcio. Sesshoumaru se mantuvo junto a ella hasta que se calmó.

-Preciosa... lo siento... perdóname, amor... nunca fue mi intención lastimarte...

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos y pronto le añadieron caricias, había pasado poco más de 4 meses de la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Sesshoumaru se detuvo sabiéndose con otras mujeres en aquél lapso de tiempo. En su mente comenzaba a librarse una batalla campal, apenas acababa de recuperar a su esposa y estaba a punto de volverla a perder.

-Sessh...

Rin lo leyó en su mirada, no quería herirla más, pero había algo que era inminente.

-Rin...

Rin selló sus labios con un beso. En un suave susurro dijo lo que él diría.

-Yo lo sé... pero si lo dices, no creo poder perdonarte...

-Lo siento, preciosa...

-Pero qué harás con ella?

-Cometí un error, Rin... no debí hacerlo por el simple hecho de estar separados...

Rin lo besó nuevamente, Sesshoumaru sentía sus mejillas mojadas, se separaron y él acarició sus mejillas.

-No quiero que llores más, Rin... onegai...

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Me prometes no volver a verla?

-Primero que todo estás tú...

Rin se colgó de su cuello mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Él acarició sus mejillas leyendo la pregunta en sus ojos.

-Anoche me quedé en mi oficina, tomando hasta la inconsciencia...

-No es que me alegre por eso, pero en parte sí...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomándola en brazos la llevó a la cama.

-No quieres descansar?

Rin movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Halándolo por el cuello sobre ella, lo besó apasionadamente.

-No estoy dispuesta a perderte contra esa resbalosa!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, los celos de Rin no eran excesivos, pero eran la chispa de aquella relación, lo hacía sentir querido y eran el mejor sazón de sus discusiones que hasta hace poco, terminaban donde fuera pero sin nada de ropa.

-Te amo, preciosa...

La besó apasionadamente, aquella mañana, no había sido el más apasionado de los despertares, pero el día prometía mucho. Aferrado al espaldar, Sesshoumaru colapsó evitando caerle con todo su peso encima. No había nadie como su preciosa. Cuando recuperó la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse sobre sus brazos nuevamente, se soltó, abrazó a Rin deslizando sus manos bajo ella y besándola apasionadamente, quedó él contra el colchón. Ambos cedieron exhaustos, habiéndole drenado a sus cuerpos hasta la última gota de energía.

Sesshoumaru despertó, Rin entre sus brazos, la besó con ternura sin despertarla, cerró los ojos nuevamente, rogándole a Kami por un milagro. No se sentía digno de volverla a amar, y aunque no se lo dijo con las palabras exactas, ella lo sabía, sabía que le había sido infiel y aún así ella lo había perdonado, tan fácil como besarlo.

Rin despertó y estaba sola, se dio un baño y apenas salía de la ducha, se encontró con Sesshoumaru, que llegaba con un ramo de rosas y una caja de bombones.

-Sessh...

-Espero que acepte esto, bella dama como un mero símbolo de pedir disculpas, por las tediosas lágrimas que le he hecho derramar...

Rin se cerró la yukata y aceptó las flores.

-Están bellísimas, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la vio sonreír, con sus dedos en su barbilla, le hizo levantar la mirada y la besó con ternura.

-Es en serio, Rin, voy a cambiar...

Dejando las flores sobre la cama, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Ya has cambiado mucho, Sessh... tanto que extraño al hombre con el que me casé... pero nadie es igual toda la vida...

-Preciosa...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru profundizó aquél beso pensando que no se la merecía, aquella manera de aceptar su infidelidad, no se repetiría dos veces, eso lo tenía claro. La alzó haciéndola reír y rodear su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos.

-Sessh!

-Feliz aniversario, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

-Ya es medio día, no tienes hambre?

-Aquí hay un par de cosas que puedo comer...

Dijo aquello sin apartar la vista de su pecho, Rin sonrió a la vez que sentía el roce de su corta barba en su pecho. Salieron a comer a un lujoso restaurante, compartieron un delicioso cheese cake de postre, sin poder resistir la forma en la que Rin lo veía al probar el dulce, apenas tomó la última cucharada, la haló de la mano, habiendo pagado la cuenta de antemano, dejó una jugosa propina y condujo como loco hasta la casa, apenas se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, comenzó a desvestirla, al abrirse en su piso apenas pasaron del lobby y no llegaron ni a la sala.

Descansaban abrazados, recostados de la puerta, Sesshoumaru la sintió temblar y utilizó su camisa para cubrirla.

-Sessh, si alguien viene...

-Cerré el piso...

Rin sonrió, se acomodó entre sus brazos compartiendo besos y caricias. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la llevó a la cama.

-Me daré una ducha rápido y te acompaño, no te muevas...

Para cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, Rin estaba sentada en la cama, con su camisa puesta, se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Luces hermosa...

-Sessh... porqué estás usando preservativos? Y tenías una bandita puesta en el brazo.

-Esta mañana me fui a hacer unos exámenes... los preservativos serán hasta que tenga los resultados...

El rostro de Rin se tiñó de rojo.

-Rin... no soy estúpido, usé protección... pero debe ser en ambas partes, esto lo hago para protegerte...

-Eres estúpido, si te contagió algo ayer, no saldrá en esas pruebas...

-Hace dos semanas que no estoy con nadie. Preciosa...

-Porqué lo hiciste, Sesshoumaru? Porqué apenas me mencionas separarnos, te vas y te acuestas con la primera zorra que se te cruza enfrente?! Qué buscabas? Probar que no sientes nada por mí?

La mirada de Sesshoumaru era más que respuesta suficiente, Rin se levantó.

-Rin... yo te amo...

-Vaya manera de amar la tuya!

Sesshoumaru la dejó sola unos minutos y luego la siguió.

-Preciosa... lo siento... fue un error y lo lamento...

-Eres un estúpido!

Rin lloró amargamente recostada en su pecho.

-De verdad lo lamento, Rin... no tengo excusas...

Ambos acordaron no volver a tocar el tema, todas las pruebas de Sesshoumaru resultaron negativas y aquello fue como una fresca brisa que les ofrecía un cambio.

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina de Rin, ella sonrió al verlo.

-Estás lista, preciosa?

-Sí...

-Vamos, entonces...

Al salir de la oficina, pasaron por el supermercado, Rin tenía que comprar varias cosas, ya que habían invitado a sus suegros y cuñados. Todos se alegraron con la noticia de que no se separarían, en especial, Inutaisho, que sentía un cariño especial por su nuera. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Inutaisho-sama!

-Ya ves que no es tan estúpido el hijo ese mío...

Rin sonrió incapaz de comentarle su infidelidad. La cena fue agradable, donde se habló de muchas cosas, Rin notaba la mirada insistente de su marido, sabía que quería preguntarle algo y aparentemente no se atrevía. Se mordió el labio nerviosa y esperando que aquella pregunta no tuviera nada que ver con su esterilidad. Luego de que todos se marcharan, Rin llevó los platos a la cocina, Sesshoumaru ya había comenzado a lavarlos.

-Deja eso...

-No te preocupes...

Cuando terminó, salió de la cocina secándose las manos con una toalla de papel.

-Te sirvo otro trago?

-No... suficiente por esta noche...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Rin... tenemos que hablar...

Rin se sirvió un trago y Sessoumaru la vio sorprendido tomárselo de un sorbo.

-Rin!

Tuvo que ayudarla, ya que ella ni siquiera acostumbraba tomar y se tomó el whisky hasta sin hielo. Se sentaron en la sala.

-Estás bien?

-Sí...

-Kami, Rin, qué te pasó?

-No importa... de qué me quieres hablar?

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos.

-Estuve hablando con un doctor... me dijo que todo depende de la razón de tu esterilidad...

-Sesshoumaru... yo creo que mejor contemplas la idea de adoptar...

-Yo quiero un hijo mío. No me has contestado, Rin...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Sabes lo que es la jombina?

-Ni idea...

-Es una droga... la usan los veterinarios en las vacas para excitarlas y que se apareen con los toros.

-Rin...

-Hace unos años fue utilizada para abusar de muchas mujeres...

-Rin... pero tú...

-Era virgen... sí... no me llegaron a tocar... pero... yo tenía 18 años... salí con unos amigos a un bar... al volver a mi casa, esa noche, me la pasé sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido, pensé que estaba loca, pero el deseo por sexo me estaba carcomiendo... al día siguiente desperté con un terrible dolor, todo el cuerpo me ardía, tenía un fiebre tan alta que los ojos me lagrimeaban... fui al hospital...

Rin se removió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

-Los doctores me dijeron que el exceso de hormona había dañado mis ovarios... que el lado bueno era que no lograron abusar de mí, porque yo era una potencial víctima de violación... que tenía mucha suerte porque esa droga me pudo haber matado... hice un tratamiento durante 4 años, pero no podía pasar de 4 años con el mismo... si al momento de terminarlo, no lograba tener un hijo, no lo tendría nunca...

-Kami, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza incapaz de decir una palabra. Rin se aferró a él llorando amargamente, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, y no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando ella le pidió perdón por algo que no hizo, la besó en la cabeza.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, preciosa... no es tu culpa...

Esa noche veló su sueño determinado a cambiar completamente. La besó con ternura y continuó contemplándola dormir.

Rin estaba firmando unas autorizaciones cuando entre los papeles encontró un brochure de unas islas en el Caribe. Al terminar fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa...

-Estás ocupado, mi amor?

-No...

-Esto estaba entre lo que me mandaste...

-Viste algo que te guste?

-Sessh...

-Qué dirías... si yo te digo que tú y yo... nos iremos a un crucero por el Caribe...

-Sessh...

-Qué te parece? Como una segunda luna de miel?

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo llenaba de besos, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Nos vamos mañana...

-Mañana?!

-Si, llegaremos a Miami el jueves, dormiremos allí una noche y al día siguiente abordaremos el Freedom of the Seas...

Rin lo volvió a besar sin vocalizar palabra. Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente. Aquellas vacaciones eran justamente lo que necesitaban para olvidar los malos ratos.

Sesshoumaru cumplió su promesa al pie de la letra, aquellos días fueron como una renovación de su relación, todo era como justo antes de comenzar aquellas pesadas discusiones. Poco después de volver del crucero, reanudaron sus labores en la empresa. El cambio se notaba a leguas, no pasaba un día que no almorzaran juntos, Sesshoumaru era más expresivo para con ella y hasta le sonreía a su asistente.

**Meses después.-**

Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento, Rin debía estarse preparando, era su cumpleaños y saldrían a cenar, otra fue la imagen al entrar en la habitación y encontrarla tirada en el piso.

-RIN!!!

Rin despertó en una camilla, tenía una mascarilla en el rostro.

-Rin... Rin, preciosa!

-Sessh...

-Vas a estar bien...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza.

-Te amo, preciosa...

El doctor se acercó a ellos.

-Rin...

-Doctor Ecke...

-Tuviste un bajón de presión brusco, por eso te desmayaste... te tomaste las pastillas?

-Lo hice... toda la semana...

-Qué pasa aquí? Rin, estás enferma?

El doctor vio a Rin.

-Doctor... nos daría un segundo a solas?

-Ya te puedes ir...

-Gracias...

Le desconectaron los monitores, todo el camino a la casa, Rin guardó silencio. Sesshoumaru la llevó en brazos a la cama.

-Sessh...

-Qué pasó, Rin? Qué te pasó?

-No quería que te enteraras así... lo siento...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Rin, estás enferma?

-No, amor... Hace unos meses comencé un tratamiento para la fertilidad... la idea era quedar embarazada antes de hoy para decírtelo como regalo de cumpleaños...

Rin acarició su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Lo siento... en lugar de darte un regalo, arruiné tu cumpleaños...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Tú eres mi regalo, preciosa... qué tal si descansas y yo te prepararé algo para cenar?

Rin sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, aceptó y se acomodó en la cama, él la besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. Rin apenas cerró los ojos cuando escuchó a Sesshoumaru maldecir y algo se rompió, fue a su encuentro.

-Sesshoumaru!

No le dio el tiempo a secarse el rostro. Rin se acercó a él.

-No te acerques! Te puedes lastimar!

Rin caminó de todas maneras hasta él.

-Qué te pasa?

Él la abrazó con fuerza y dejó escapar el aire que retenía en su pecho.

-Sessh...

-Lo siento, Rin... lo siento... por favor olvídate de todo...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Olvídate de todo, no quiero que sigas ese tratamiento...

-Pero...

Sesshoumaru le abrió el bolso que ella guardaba en la alacena, cargado de pastillas y jeringuillas.

-No quiero que te tortures más.

-Sesshoumaru, de otra manera no podré darte ese hijo que quieres tanto...

-NO ME IMPORTA! RIN, ESTO ES UN ABUSO! OLVÍDALO!

Sesshoumaru fue por una escoba y una pala, al terminar, fue a la habitación. Escuchó agua correr, Rin estaba sentada en el borde de la tina.

-Rin...

-Ya voy...

-Pasó algo?

-No...

Sesshoumaru ya estaba en la puerta cuando la escuchó gemir.

-Rin...

Entonces notó las gotas de sangre en el piso.

-Maldición! Rin, porqué te callas las cosas?!

-YA CÁLLATE! YO NO FUI QUIEN REVENTÓ EL JARRÓN!

Sesshoumaru buscó sus anteojos y una pinza, la lavó con alcohol y con un estuche de primeros auxilios a mano, se metió en la tina.

-Déjame ver...

-No vas a ver nada, vete de aquí!

-Rin... onegai...

Rin lo dejó, él encontró el trozo de vidrio, de un tamaño considerable, al sacarlo, ella se aferró a sus hombros y le marcó sus uñas.

-AAAH!

-Ya, ya salió... ya salió... creo que necesitas sutura...

-No... Usa el bioglue...

Sesshoumaru le curó el pie. Rin se fue a la cama, él fue luego de secarse y vestirse.

-Lo siento, preciosa...

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en una reunión, al terminar, cuando se pusieron de pie, Rin se tambaleó y de no ser por Sesshoumaru se habría caído.

-Rin!

-Estoy bien...

-Segura?

-Sí... eso creo... sólo fue un mareo.

Fueron a la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Él le sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Gracias amor...

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo hacia afuera, con la cabeza pegada del cristal. Rin se acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás, lo besó en el cuello.

-Qué te preocupa?

-Has seguido con el tratamiento?

-Estoy bajando las dosis, el doctor dijo que no debo interrumpirlo de repente...

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta, la besó con ternura.

-HM! No me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que estás!

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-Mucho mejor...

Compartían un apasionado beso cuando la asistente de Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina, su primera intención fue salir inmediatamente, pero era increíble la manera en la que se besaban sujetándola contra su pecho y ella rodeando su cuello. Aún sin notar su presencia, Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos hacia su trasero lo que hizo que se separaran sonriendo, al ver a su asistente, Sesshoumaru levantó las manos a la cintura y conservando la calma, le habló.

-Pasa algo, Kozue?

-Lo siento mucho, señor!

Rin se apartó exaltada, Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la cintura.

-Kozue, suspende mi itinerario por el resto del día... Rin... vamos a casa...

La asistente asintió, Sesshoumaru tomó sus cosas y salieron de la oficina tomados de la mano, ya en el ascensor, Sesshoumaru notó que Rin estaba muy sonrojada.

-Preciosa...

-Antes de salir de la oficina... estabas excitado...

-Ah?

-Tu asistente te vio con una erección, parecía que se iba a morir la pobrecita...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué te parece si compramos de ese chocolate para el cuerpo y...

El rostro de Rin cambió de un tono rosa a un profundo escarlata, Sesshoumaru acarició el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes y sonrió al verla reflejada en el espejo.

Inuyasha entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru, estaba notablemente alterado.

-Kozue, donde está Sesshoumaru?

-El señor se marchó con su esposa...

-Cómo?

Inuyasha sacó su celular de su bolsillo, como pudo, Kozue le dijo que ella en su lugar no lo llamaría, pero Inuyasha no tomó la indirecta.

-No contesta...

-Él dijo que no lo llamaran...

Rin no encontraba a qué más aferrarse mientras su marido la sujetaba por las caderas y la devoraba con voracidad. Sentir la exquisita mezcla de sus dedos y sus labios brindándole todo el placer posible. Dejó escapar un grito y sólo lo escuchó reír, recurrió a morder una toalla para no llamar la atención de los vecinos. Sentía una segunda ola de placer que la inundaba y él no parecía saciarse aún, su cuerpo se estremecía sin control.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que acariciaba su cuerpo.

-Eres deliciosamente escandalosa!

Rin no logró ni reír, Sesshoumaru había derramado el chocolate ahora sobre su pecho.

-No me darás nada de chocolate?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le ofreció sus dedos llenos de la delicia. Rin los saboreó y sonrió.

-Está delicioso...

-Mmjm... y tú lo derrites...

Descansaban abrazados e intentando regular sus respiraciones cuando el teléfono timbró por enésima vez.

-DIABLOS, PERO QUIÉN SERÁ?!

Rin rió y se quedó refugiada en su pecho mientras él contestaba.

-Bueno?

-Sesshoumaru...

-Estúpido! Qué es lo que quieres...

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama como impulsado por un resorte. Rin lo vio palidecer y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Sessh...

-V-voy... iremos en seguida...

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada a la vez que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Sesshoumaru, qué pasó?

-Asaltaron a mi papá... le dispararon al pecho...

-Kami! Cómo está?

-Está en cirugía...

Al llegar al centro donde lo tenían, Inuyasha abrazaba a Izayoi, quien lloraba aferrada al pecho de su hijo.

-Mamá, va a estar bien...

Luego de 4 extenuantes horas de esperas, un doctor se acercó a ellos.

-Kazami, Inutaisho...

-Doctor...

-La bala le rozó el corazón y le perforó un pulmón... logramos extraerla, su esposo está estable...

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Está camino a recuperarse...

Izayoi abrazó a quien estuvo junto a ella, en ese momento Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, doctor...

Una vez que el doctor se marchó, Izayoi vio a Sesshoumaru, él le sonrió.

-Va a estar bien, madre...

Izayoi asintió. Rin volvió con el agua que Sesshoumaru le había pedido.

-Gracias, preciosa... el doctor ya salió de la sala...

-Qué dijo?

-Papá va a estar bien...

-Me alegro! Y tú, cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, gracias...

Izayoi llamó a Inuyasha y le dio la noticia, él le dijo que estaba llegando.

-Nos veremos en la cafetería, siento mucha hambre...

-Está bien...

Una vez en la cafetería, Sesshoumaru les llevó unos emparedados a Izayoi y a Rin y sólo un café para él.

-Y tú no vas a comer?

-No... comí mucho dulce y me siento algo pesado...

Rin sólo sintió las mejillas calientes.

-Kami, y yo se lo dije a Inutaisho... le dije que alguien de su posición no debería andar solo... pero él se sigue creyendo un jovencito que se puede defender...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, madre... yo hasta donde sé no soy a prueba de balas...

Izayoi sonrió. Sesshoumaru le sonrió de la misma manera.

-Cada vez que te veo, veo a Inutaisho...

Rin sonrió.

-En serio?

-Sí... de hecho, Sesshoumaru tiene ahora la edad que tenía Inutaisho cuando lo conocí...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se rascó la nuca nervioso.

-Entonces puedo estar tranquila...

-Con qué?

-Pues que hay muchísimos hombres que son bellísimos de jóvenes, pero cuando envejecen son horribles...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Con que te preocupa eso?

-No, ya no. Si Inutaisho-sama es todo un papazote aún a su edad...

Tanto Sesshoumaru como Izayoi rieron. Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron en ese momento.

-Cómo sigue papá?

-Cuando despierte lo pasarán a una habitación...

Para cuando lo pudieron ver, Izayoi entró primero, Rin y Sesshoumaru permanecían abrazados al igual que Inuyasha y Kagome. Izayoi salió, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Ve...

Inuyasha entró, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Cuando lo veas, le dices que le mando un beso, sí?

-Claro, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y se volvió a pegar de su pecho. Cuando Inuyasha salió, Sesshoumaru se tomó su tiempo, Rin lo besó con ternura y lo animó a entrar.

-Rin... qué le pasa a Sesshoumaru?

-No lo sabes?

-Qué cosa?

-La mamá de Sesshoumaru murió a causa de una bala perdida...

-Kami, qué horror!

Al volver al apartamento, Rin le dejó su espacio, se fue a la habitación y la limpió, mientras colocaba las sábanas nuevas, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás.

-Sessh...

-No quiero estar solo...

Rin se dio vuelta y acarició sus mejillas.

-Quieres hablar de ello?

-No...

-Entonces... qué te parece si nos acostamos y simplemente nos dormimos? Te prometo que no me pondré a hablar de cosas estúpidas...

Una vez acostados, Rin se dejó exprimir por los fuertes brazos de su marido que la rodeaban.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Gracias, preciosa...

-Como siempre... un placer...

Pocos días después, Inutaisho demostraba una salud envidiable, donde reía y disfrutaba del calor de su familia. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con unos chocolates belgas.

-Papá, veo que estás mejor que yo...

-Estoy bien, ya me voy a la casa...

-Qué bien! Rin se disculpa que no pudo venir, pero tenía unos compromisos, te mandó estos chocolates...

-Belgas?

-Er- sí...pero podrás comerlos?

-Me dispararon, no me dio un infarto, puedo comer lo que yo quiera!

-Bueno...

Mientras Inutaisho disfrutaba de sus chocolates, reían y hacían bromas. Sesshoumaru contestó su celular.

-Preciosa...

-Dile que muchas gracias, que están...

-Inutaisho...

Vieron a Sesshoumaru palidecer y tentar por una silla.

-Dónde estás?

La voz le falseaba.

-Voy de inmediato, estoy en la habitación de papá...

Sesshoumaru salió corriendo de la habitación sin dar explicaciones. Al llegar a la emergencia, vio a Rin que la entraban a uno de los cubículos.

-Preciosa!

-Lo siento, señor, no puede...

-Es mi esposo...

Sesshoumaru entró y la vio, con el rostro lleno de sangre.

-Kami, Rin, qué pasó?

-Perdí el equilibrio y me di con mi escritorio...

Luego de la suturaran, la herida no llegaba a más de un centímetro. Mientras le escribían la receta, Sesshoumaru pidió que la examinaran completa porque no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

-Cómo está su alimentación, señora? Está haciendo dietas?

-No...

-No ha pensado que puede estar embarazada?

-No, doctor... no es posible...

El doctor asintió.

-Bien... vamos a hacerle unos análisis, estarán listos en unos 45 minutos...

-Esperaremos...

Luego de que le sacaran la sangre a Rin, fueron a la habitación de Inutaisho.

-Rin!

-Kami! Qué te pasó?!

-Me caí y me di con el escritorio... ya estoy bien...

-Segura?

-Sí, Inutaisho-sama, no se preocupe...

-Y entonces, te irás hoy?

-No... El doctor quiere que me quede una noche más... por los medicamentos...

-Está bien...

-Sessh, tengo hambre...

-Iremos a la cafetería, alguien quiere algo?

-No, está bien... vayan...

-Volveremos más tarde...

En la cafetería, Sesshoumaru vio asombrado que Rin se comió todo el emparedado. Al terminar, volvieron a emergencias.

-Señora Kazami, sus resultados ya están aquí...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Estoy bien, Sesshoumaru...

-Yo estoy preocupado. Qué tiene, doctor?

-A ver... usted no me dijo que no era posible que estuviera embarazada?

-Sí...

-Quiere cambiar de opinión?

-Qué?

-Usted está embarazada, señora Kazami...

-Preciosa!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de tiernos besitos.

-Kami, doctor, está seguro?

-110...

Rin sonrió y abrazó a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos, luego de despedirse del doctor, fueron a la habitación.

-Se van a poner como locos...

-Aún no lo creo...

Inutaisho e Izayoi los vieron entrar.

-Voy a ser papá!!!

Inutaisho casi se cae de la cama de la emoción, Izayoi abrazó a Rin y la felicitó.

-Ves? La esperanza es lo último que se pierde...

-Gracias, Izayoi-sama...

Al llegar a la casa, Rin sólo rió cuando Sesshoumaru la cargó y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Sessh!!!

-Te amo, preciosa!

La hizo darle el frente y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, te amo... Kami, mi amor...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Gracias, mi amor... de no ser por ti, nunca habría tenido esta maravillosa oportunidad de ser mamá...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Por cierto, a qué se refería Izayoi?

-Ella lo sabía... sabía de mi problema y ella me convenció de decirte la verdad, segura de que no me dejarías al saberlo.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Se besaron, pero este beso se convirtió en uno apasionado que les robaba la calma y el aliento. Sesshoumaru la llevó a la habitación, la desvistió entre ardientes caricias y apasionados besos, contempló el cuerpo desnudo frente a él y acarició su vientre.

-Kami, preciosa...

Rin sólo sonrió y acarició su cabeza al sentir el tierno beso. Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Serás un papá excepcional...

-De verdad piensas eso?

Rin asintió sonriendo.

-Si eres como tu papá, vas a ser el mejor papá del mundo...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó emocionado y la besó con ternura.

-Apenas puedo esperar!

Rin rió y lo haló hacia ella pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor, pero que debía tener cuidado.

-No le haré daño al bebé?

-No lo creo, mi amor... siempre he oído hablar de sexo y embarazadas, así que no debe haber problemas...

-Hm... bueno, sin experimentos esta vez...

Rin rió a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-No deberías descansar? Con todo y que te partiste la cabeza...

-Yo sé a dónde llego...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! De verdad espero que les guste este fic, es un proyecto, de no mas de 5 capítulos y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Inevitable

**Capítulo 2**

**Inevitable**

Rin despertó sintiendo tiernos besitos y caricias en su vientre.

-Sessh…

-Buenos días, preciosa… cómo dormiste?

-Bien… me abrías avisado que ibas a venir…

-No! Si es delicioso dormir a media tarde…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se acomodó a su lado.

-Es el bebé, me hace dormir mucho…

-Estás comiendo bien?

-Claro que sí, tonto!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-No me refiero a eso. Sino a que si estás comiendo para tu embarazo…

-Claro!

-Bueno, bueno, antes de que me caigas a coscorrones, te traje unos ricos chocolates rellenos…

Rin rió recordándole el resultado de esos chocolates. Acariciando su cabellera se inclinó y lo besó con ternura.

-Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Normal… pero me moría de las ganas por llegar a casa y hacerte el amor…

Rin rió presa de su abrazo a la vez que la deslizaba bajo él.

………………………………

Mientras Sesshoumaru se daba un baño, Rin recibió una llamada y aceptó gustosa la invitación de su suegro para cenar en su casa. Sesshoumaru se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Tu papá nos invitó a cenar a su casa…

-Hm! Yo te quería para mí solito…

-Pero mi amor…

Rin lo llenó de besos.

-Vamos, tu papá quiere verte…

-Está bien…

Antes de salir y con las llaves en las manos, Sesshoumaru la haló hacia él y la besó apasionadamente. Duraron unos minutos abrazados y compartiendo tiernos besitos antes de marcharse. Una vez en la mansión Kazami, Inutaisho abrazó a Rin emocionado porque ya era evidente la pronta llegada de su primer nieto. Ya durante la cena, Inutaisho expresó sus deseos porque la criatura fuera un niño, Rin sonrió y le confesó que ella quería una niña.

-Pero Rin… y tú? Sesshoumaru, qué te gustaría que fuera?

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin y tomó su mano.

-No tengo el más mínimo interés… sólo quiero que sea saludable.

Al terminar la cena, se dirigieron a una sala, donde continuaron con otra conversación, en un momento que Sesshoumaru hablaba con Inuyasha, Inutaisho se acercó a Rin.

-Te voy a ser sincero, no sé como alguien como tú, se pudo enamorar de mi hijo, si es el rey de la inexpresividad.

Rin sonrió.

-A él no le gusta estarse luciendo en público, pero ya verá cuando nazca el bebé, va a cambiar.

-Estás segura?

-Contrario a lo que muestra, Sesshoumaru es muy cariñoso y atento…

-Mi hijo?

Rin rió calladamente, Inutaisho estaba algo impresionado por lo que Rin le decía. Y si su memoria no le fallaba, aparte de su día de boda, nunca los había vuelto a ver besarse. A diferencia de Inuyasha y Kagome, que solían escaparse unos segundos y compartir tiernos roces.

Más tarde, Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Preciosa… estoy un poco cansado por el vuelo…

-Está bien…

Luego de despedirse de todos, Rin y Sesshoumaru se marcharon. Ya en el apartamento, se prepararon para dormir, Rin fue a la cocina y se tomó unas pastillas.

-Preciosa, qué es eso?

-Ah, es que me sentía con mucha acidez y el doctor me recetó estas pastillas. Me las tengo que tomar de noche.

Rin lo vio un poco preocupado y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mañana tengo una cita, me harán un ultrasonido, quieres ir?

-Sí! A qué hora es?

-A las 4, nos iremos desde la oficina.

Rin sonrió al verse presa de los brazos de su marido y de sus besos.

-Vamos, amor…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru sentía que le estallaría el pecho, estaba viendo a su hijo por primera vez, las imágenes en 4D eran magníficas, mostraban a un pequeño que se movía alegre, estiraba sus bracitos y sus piernitas.

-Es precioso…

-Te amo, cariño… no podemos saber qué será?

-Sessh…

-Aún no, señor… es muy temprano…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien, Rin sintió la calidez de ese beso recorrer todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas se acumularon al borde de sus ojos, hasta que una rodó por su mejilla.

-Preciosa…

-Kami, no lo creí posible… estoy embarazada, Sessh… mira a mi bebé ahí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. La besó con ternura. Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru se quedó toda la tarde acariciando y besando el vientre de Rin.

…………………………

Rin sentía a Sesshoumaru un tanto diferente, preocupado. Él estaba en el balcón, leyendo una revista.

-Cariño…

Lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Sessh, estás bien?

-Sí, preciosa… ven aquí…

Sesshoumaru la hizo sentarse en sus piernas y la besó con ternura a la vez que acariciaba su vientre.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y besó su vientre.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Podrías perdonarme algo que ni yo mismo sé lo que hice?

-Cómo así, mi amor?

-Nada… son tonterías…

Rin lo besó con ternura y se quedó rodeando su cuello.

………………………

Rin estaba en el consultorio de su doctor, tenía días sintiéndose muy mal y con irritaciones en todo el cuerpo.

-Te mandaré a hacer unas pruebas de sangre, todo apunta alguna infección…

-Infección?

-Algunas veces sucede, esperemos a ver de qué se trata… si te tomas la muestra ahora, estará para la tarde…

-Iré de inmediato.

Para la tarde, Rin volvió al consultorio con los resultados. Al verlos, el doctor dejó el papel sobre el escritorio.

-Rin… estaba casi negado, pero esto no se equivoca… has tenido contacto con alguien que tenga los mismo síntomas que tú?

-No…

-Niños…

-No. Pasa algo?

-Tienes citomegalovirus… Rin, esto es serio… se transmite por vía sexual o intercambio de fluidos como los besos o contacto con la orina… este es el momento de ser sinceros… le eres fiel a tu esposo?

-Claro que sí!

-Hay que hacerle la prueba a tu esposo. Si él está contagiado, tengo que tratarlos a los dos.

-Y qué hay del bebé?

-Apenas tienes 22 semanas, necesito hablar con los dos juntos…

-Pero dime algo concreto!

-Si sobrevive… hay una gran posibilidad de que tenga problemas…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento casi en la noche.

-Preciosa…

Rin estaba transformada en una fiera, le dio una cachetada con tanta fuerza que le partió un labio.

-Rin!

-IMBÉCIL, HIPÓCRITA! MALDITO MALNACIDO!!!

Rin lloraba de la rabia, Sesshoumaru le inmovilizó los brazos abrazándola.

-Rin, qué pasa? Rin! Por Kami, detente!

-NO ME TOQUES!!! NO ME TOQUES DESGRACIADO! CREÍSTE QUE NUNCA ME DARÍA CUENTA, IMBÉCIL!!!

-Rin! No sé de qué hablas?!

-DE QUE SIGUES CON LA ZORRA ESA!!!

-Eso no es cierto!

-MALDITO!!! ME CONTAGIASTE UNA ENFERMEDAD DE TRANSMISIÓN SEXUAL!!!

Rin se soltó de su agarre y volvió a cachetearlo. Él se quedó estático. No sabía nada.

-Rin…

-Quiero el divorcio, Sesshoumaru.

-Rin, mi amor…

-NO SOY TU AMOR, DESGRACIADO!!! Me vas a dar el divorcio, o te juro que te mato! IMBÉCIL!!! PUEDO PERDER A MI BEBÉ POR TU CULPA!!!

La rabia de Rin era tal que le lanzaba todo lo que tenía a mano, apenas llegó a la casa, buscó información en el internet. Aquella noticia había destrozado a Sesshoumaru, con lágrimas en los ojos cayó sentado.

-Te lo juro, Rin! No sé de qué me hablas!!! Yo te he sido fiel!!!

Rin rió sarcásticamente.

-Me cuesta tanto creerlo!!!

-Te lo juro, Rin!!! Por Kami… mi hijo… Rin… qué te dijo el doctor?

-Entérate por ti mismo!

Rin le tiró encima los papeles de lo que había buscado. Sesshoumaru leía horrorizado, cada línea era peor que la anterior. Detuvo a Rin al salir.

-Rin… por Kami, te lo juro! No sé qué es esto!

-No más, Sesshoumaru, onegai, no más mentiras!

-No te miento, Rin!! No te miento!

-La otra forma es que yo lo haya hecho…

-Rin! Onegai!

Rin acarició sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-No puedo perdonarte, Sesshoumaru… nos vamos a divorciar…

…………………………………

No hubo poder en la tierra que cambiara a Rin de parecer, a excepción del consejo de Inutaisho de esperar a que el bebé naciera.

-Que el bebé, nazca?

-Si esperas a que el bebé nazca, lo declararán como hijo del matrimonio… si no… hay muchas trabas para resolver esos problemas…

Rin cerró los ojos, quería ser egoísta, quería hacerlo sufrir tanto como ella estaba sufriendo. La única manera que tenía de herirlo de la misma forma era privándolo de ver a su hijo. Pero su corazón no se lo permitía, resentido y herido aún lo amaba. Aceptó la propuesta con la condición de no verlo.

………………………………

Afortunadamente la infección cedió, pero el riesgo de los daños en el bebé continuaba. Rin tuvo que someterse a una cesárea de emergencia, porque de repente comenzó a sangrar.

Sesshoumaru veía a su pequeña en la sala de neonatos, con una banda en los ojos y una lámpara de luz ultravioleta, las lágrimas corrían como ríos de agua viva. Entró en la habitación de Rin.

-Rin…

-Viste a mi bebé?

-Es hermosa… es hermosa…

El doctor entró en la habitación, Rin lo vio y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Se va a salvar?

-Aún es muy temprano para decir eso… Rin… si se salva… hay un 90 de probabilidades de que sufra algún tipo de daño neurológico…

-Lo sé…

-Qué tipo de daño, doctor?

-Retraso mental… del aprendizaje… sordera o ceguera…

……………………………

Rin mostraba un corazón duro ante todos, ver a Sesshoumaru le revolvía el estómago, toda la culpa era suya, todo el sufrimiento de la pequeña y su aparente condenado destino. La nombró Marín en honor a su madre. Sesshoumaru donó sangre 4 veces para podérsela dar a la pequeña, siendo ambos O- y escaseando la misma.

Luego de firmar el divorcio, Inutaisho se convirtió en el mediador, cuando la pequeña estuvo estable, Rin le permitió a Sesshoumaru verla.

-Rin…

-Lávate las manos y la cara antes de entrar.

Sesshoumaru obedeció. Al entrar en la habitación y ver a la pequeña dormida en su cuna, sintió su corazón saltar de alegría. Era una niña preciosa y aparentemente sana.

-Papá te ama, princesa… te ama mucho…

Sesshoumaru la iba a besar, pero Rin no se lo permitió.

-Es mi hija…

-Quieres reinfectarla? Tu menos que nadie puede tocarla.

-Rin… déjame besar a mi hija.

-No! Kami es que no tienes conciencia! No puedes! No puedes hasta que pruebes que estás completamente limpio!

-Le di mi sangre! Rin, yo no tengo nada! Todas las transfusiones fueron de mí sangre!

-No vas a tocar a mi hija sin antes lavarte lo que sea que haya tocado a esa mujer.

Sesshoumaru la vio.

-Yo no estoy con nadie...

-Me cuesta tanto creerlo!

-Aún soy tu esposo.

-No por mucho tiempo.

-Porqué hablas así, Rin... tan malo fue?

-No... no del todo... sólo el último año... pero fue suficiente...

……………………………

Sesshoumaru no podía dormir tranquilo, Rin no lo dejaba tocar a la pequeña, fue a ver al doctor.

-Quiero saber todo lo que ocurre con mi hija.

-Señor Kazami…

El doctor le explicó acerca de los riesgos que aún la pequeña no superaba y que no sabrían nada hasta al menos dentro de un año.

……………………………

**Meses después. –**

Sesshoumaru está en su apartamento, no tenía ganas ni de seguir viviendo. Cada noche se repetía como una película la única posible manera de haber sido él el causante era aquella noche en la que pasado de tragos besó a aquella mujer, sintiéndose como una escoria, se terminó de tomar lo que restaba de la botella de whisky, no sólo había perdido su matrimonio, sino, que al saber la verdad, perdería el amor de su hija.

Despertó sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaría, vio el celular timbrar a punto de explotar, reconoció el número de Rin.

-Bueno?

-Sesshoumaru… estás bien?

-Sí… sí, sólo estaba dormido…

-Son las doce del día…

-Kami… pasó algo? Marin está bien?

-Sí… te llamo para decirte que estamos donde tu papá…

-V-voy de inmediato, por favor, no te la lleves!!!

Sesshoumaru vivía a una distancia considerable de la casa de su padre. Todos se espantaron al imaginarse a la velocidad a la que pudo haber conducido. La pequeña estaba con Rin y reía con las caras que Inutaisho le hacía.

-Marín…

La pequeña siguió la voz hasta ver a su padre, juntó sus manitas a manera de aplauso y luego abrió los brazos esperando emocionada que la cargara. Rin le hizo señas de que lo hiciera, Sesshoumaru la cargó sin ocultar su emoción ni las lágrimas en sus ojos, besó a la pequeña en la sien.

-Marín, mi amor!

-Bueno, no es fiesta sin banquete!

-Qué fiesta? Qué celebramos?

-Marín pasó todas las pruebas… incluso está un poquito adelantada para su edad…

-Eso quiere decir…

-Hasta el momento, es una bebita sana y normal.

Sesshoumaru continuó abrazando a su pequeña y pidiéndole perdón con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento tanto, mi princesita…

Después de comer, Rin alimentó a la pequeña. Sesshoumaru e Inutaisho estuvieron encerrados en el estudio por horas, hasta que Rin lo llamó.

-Sesshoumaru, ven a ver!

La pequeña daba sus primeros pasitos. Se soltó de su agarre y caminó hasta su madre, quien la recibió con una lluvia de besos.

-Mi amor!

-Ven con papá…

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Ven con papá, mi amor…

La pequeña dio los pasitos hasta los brazos de su padre.

……………………………………

La rutina era la misma, todos los fines de semana, Rin llevaba a la pequeña a la casa de Inutaisho y Sesshoumaru la iba a buscar para quedarse con ella.

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y cargó a su pequeña. La llenó de besos.

-Mi princesita!

La pequeña reía y acariciaba la barba de su papá, Sesshoumaru sonrió, la pequeña se abrazó a él.

-Vamos a casa, mi amor...

-A caza con mama?

-No princesita a casa de papá...

Sesshoumaru se dedicaba los fines de semana por completo a su hija, cosa que no le caía muy bien a su pareja. La pequeña tenía una habitación para ella sola con una cantidad increíble de juguetes. Una vez en el apartamento, se preparó para hacer la comida, ya la pequeña comía de todo y Rin le había dado instrucciones de cómo cocinar para ella. Le puso una película infantil y se metió en la cocina. Luego de comer, decidió salir con la pequeña. Llamó a Rin.

-Rin...

-Hola, Sesshoumaru... Marin está bien?

-Sí... oye, estoy pensando en llevarla al zoológico...

-Excelente...

-Hay algo que necesite hacer antes?

-No... ponle tenis y ropa cómoda y ve cómodo tu, porque cuando se canse, la tendrás que cargar.

-Está bien, gracias...

-Por nada.

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada, por primera vez en meses tenían una conversación civilizada. Llamó a su novia.

-Cariño...

-Chailin... voy al zoológico, quieres venir?

-Al zoológico? Y qué vas a hacer allí?

-Voy con mi hija...

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego ella aceptó. Quedaron para dentro de 2 horas, Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada, acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña, que le decía que tenía sueño.

-Vamos a descansar, mi amor...

Se quedó acostado viendo el televisor y la pequeña se acomodó sobre su pecho. La vio detenidamente. Detallando su rostro, la acarició con ternura.

-Te pareces tanto a tu mamá... Lo siento, princesita... cometí tantos errores que ya no me pudo perdonar...

Con la pequeña en su asiento para bebés, pasó por Chailin, al ver a la niña, la mujer frunció el ceño.

-Hola, cariño...

-Hola...

Ya en el parque, Sesshoumaru llevaba a la pequeña tomada de la mano y un bulto en el otro hombro.

-Mira, Marin, los monitos!

-U-u-u!!

-Sí!

-Papa, mida!

Sesshoumaru era como un niño más, enseñándole los animales a su pequeña, emocionado como ella, por otra parte, Chailin estaba aburrida a muerte, pero Sesshoumaru no parecía notarlo o importarle. Al finalizar el recorrido, Sesshoumaru llevaba a la pequeña sobre sus hombros.

-Vamos a cenar... quieres algo especial, Chailin?

Aquella pregunta parecía estúpida, Chailin era vegetariana y nada de lo que eligieran la niña lo comería. Sesshoumaru eligió un restaurante vegetariano. Chailin pidió su plato y Sesshoumaru buscó opciones para la pequeña.

-Algo suave... no sé... tomates, zanahorias...

-Podemos prepararle una ensalada de frutas...

-Gracias... por favor, nada de semillas...

-Como diga, señor...

La pequeña comió feliz, Sesshoumaru sabía que parte de la dieta diaria de Rin era al menos una porción de vegetales, y que la niña comería como ella, ya que hasta a él lo convenció de comer de manera saludable. Al finalizar la cena, Sesshoumaru llevó a Chailin a su casa.

-No es justo, Sesshoumaru...

-Qué cosa?

-Que todos los fines de semana yo tenga que renunciar a mi novio...

-Chailin, es mi hija...

-Sí, pero...

-No entra en discusión... además, tú eres quien no quieres estar con ella.

-Es que es...

-Ella no te ha hecho nada, Chailin... deberías intentar llevarte mejor con ella.

Sesshoumaru notó su expresión.

-Aceptaste salir conmigo sabiendo que soy divorciado y con una hija. Digas lo que digas no tiene base, adiós.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, Chailin se quedó refunfuñando. Una vez en la casa, Sesshoumaru bañó a la pequeña y le dio leche, al terminar la pequeña lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Papa, te queddo...

-Yo también te quiero, mi princesita...

-Mama...

Marcó el teléfono de Rin y la pequeña se despidió de ella.

-Te amo, cariño... ahora es la hora de dormir...

Al cerrar la llamada, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Es hora de dormir, cariño...

Se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió.

La pequeña despertó escuchando una discusión, asustada empezó a llorar.

-Mama!!! Mama!!!

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación, la pequeña se aferró a él como monito.

-Papa!!!

-Cálmate, cariño... ya pasó...

Chailin entró en la habitación.

-Esto es increíble, eres completamente diferente con ella aquí!

-Ya deja eso así...

-No, no lo voy a dejar así...

Sesshoumaru dejó a la niña en la cuna y salió de la habitación halando a Chailin de un brazo.

-Ya cállate! Regla número uno, frente a mi hija, no se discute! 2, no te metas con ella! Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer cuando mi hija está aquí es asunto mío! 3, cuando ella esté aquí me dedico a ella en cuerpo y alma y tú y quien sea que esté conmigo tendrá que aceptarlo o ahí está la puerta! No iré a ninguna maldita playa! Iré a comer a casa de mi papá, vas o te quedas?

Sesshoumaru la dejó con la palabra en la boca y fue con la pequeña que lloraba a todo pulmón.

-Papa!!!

-Cálmate, mi princesita... cálmate...

Una vez que la pequeña cesó su llanto, Sesshoumaru le lavó la carita y le ofreció desayunar, la pequeña aceptó. Él la llenó de besos hasta hacerla reír y salió de la habitación con la pequeña riendo.

-Daidin!

-Sí, princesita... ella es Chailin...

Chailin parecía calmada, pero en realidad estaba harta de tener que competir con una niña por la atención de Sesshoumaru.

Poco después del segundo cumpleaños de la pequeña a Rin se le presentó un viaje de trabajo y no logró zafarse.

Sesshoumaru contestó el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Sesshoumaru... interrumpo algo?

-No... pasa algo?

-No... bueno... es que tengo que ir a China por una semana...

-Quieres que me quede con Marin?

-Si no es mucha molestia...

-Claro que no! Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana... ya arreglé todo... la dejaré antes de irme en casa de tu papá...

-Perfecto, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru, me acabas de salvar...

-Por nada, prec... ejem! No es nada.

Al cerrar la llamada, Sesshoumaru vio a Chailin a su lado.

-Era tu ex.

-Sí... tiene que ir a China por una semana... me quedaré con Marin.

Sesshoumaru se acomodó con las manos bajo la cabeza y viendo al techo.

-Toda una semana con mi hija! Kami, qué haré? Me tomaré unos días de descanso...

La emoción de Sesshoumaru no se reflejaba en Chailin.

Rin llevó a la pequeña a la casa de Inutaisho, se despidió con un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo.

-Adiós, mi amor... te portas bien con papá, sí?

-Adioz mama!

Sesshoumaru llegó poco después, la pequeña se emocionó al verlo y corrió a él.

-Papa!!!

-Mi princesita!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Sesshoumaru... podemos hablar?

-Claro, papá... qué pasa?

-Qué es esto de que tienes novia?

-Papá...

-Sesshoumaru, no ha pasado el tiempo...

-Papá, que tú adores a Rin, no importa y tienes razón, Rin es maravillosa. Pero lo mío con ella terminó.

-Tienen una hija en quién pensar...

-Y me vas a decir que yo no pienso en mi hija? Papá, Marin es lo más importante en el mundo para mí! Y no dudes que para Rin también. Deberías darle una oportunidad a Chailin. Ella es muy buena.

-No es eso, hijo...

-Se acabó, papá, Rin y yo no vamos a volver. Acéptalo.

Sesshoumaru se marchó con la pequeña. Inutaisho lo vio alejarse.

-Rin aún te ama...

Aquél viaje era en verdad un escape, el enterarse que Sesshoumaru ya tenía una relación estable la había golpeado muy fuerte, resignada a aceptarlo, decidió alejarse al menos una semana, aceptando el trabajo.

Sesshoumaru estaba tirado sobre una manta en el piso, jugaba con Marin levantándola sobre su cabeza y llenándola de besos mientras la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-Quién es la bebita más bella que tiene papá?

-O!

-Sí, mi princesita! Tú!

La pequeña se llevó las manos a la boca. Chailin entró en el apartamento.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Mira quién llegó! Mira a Chailin!

-Tdaidin!

-Dale un besito a Chailin!

Sesshoumaru se acercó con la pequeña, Chailin se apartó con una clara expresión de asco en su rostro.

-Ugh! Kami, no! Está toda babeada!

-Es sólo una bebé, Chailin...

-Sólo...

Chailin se metió en la cocina. Sesshoumaru vio a la pequeña que lo veía con sus ojitos cristalinos.

-Dame un beso, mi amor...

La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla y se aferró a su cuello.

-Mama...

-Mamá está de viaje, mi amor...

-Mitai mama... omegai...

-No se puede, cariño...

Con una punzada en el pecho, Sesshoumaru se quedó paseando con su pequeña por todo el apartamento hasta que se durmió, la llevó a su cuna. Al salir, cerró la puerta.

-Chailin...

-Lávate antes de besarme, hiedes a baba...

-Tenemos que hablar...

Sesshoumaru recogía los juguetes de la pequeña.

-Creo que lo mejor será interrumpir esta relación...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ya entendí. No te gustan los niños, pues lo siento mucho. No puedes estar 5 minutos en la misma sala con la niña sin hacerla llorar. Es una bebé, Chailin y los bebés se babean, se ensucian y se embarran de mil cosas y tienes que amarlos igual.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru estás rompiendo conmigo por esa mocosa?

-ES MI HIJA! Y NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ELLA DE ESA MANERA!

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y un llanto, Sesshoumaru corrió a la habitación de la pequeña para verla en el piso.

-Kami! Marin!

-Papa!!!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la revisó, la pequeña no dejaba de llorar, llamó al doctor desesperado por el llanto.

-Cómo la ves, está más lenta?

-No, está muy inquieta, casi se me cae de los brazos.

-Ella está bien. Pero si quieres, estaré en mi consultorio toda la tarde.

-Está bien, si veo cambios, te la llevo.

Sesshoumaru logró calmarla, la pequeña se aferraba a su pecho. la vio entre sus brazos, sus enormes ojos grises opacos por las lágrimas y su cabellera rubia.

-Cálmate, mi amor...

-Papa...

-Papá está aquí...

Logró que la pequeña se durmiera nuevamente, la besó con ternura y la acomodó en su cuna. Al salir, vio a Chailin.

-Estás ciego, Sesshoumaru...

-Ahora no...

-Estás ciego! Cómo puedes creer que esa niña es tuya si tu esposa te dejó estando embarazada! Nadie hace eso! Abre los ojos, esa niña no es tu hija!

Sesshoumaru le dio tremenda cachetada. Chailin se tambaleó, con los ojos nublados por las incipientes lágrimas y sintiendo la cara desfigurada.

-YO FUI QUIEN LA ENGAÑÓ! POR ESO ME DEJÓ! Nunca, me oyes? Nunca vuelvas a poner la integridad de Rin en tela de juicio! Yo le fui infiel y le contagié una enfermedad, por eso me dejó estando embarazada, por eso apenas nació Marin se divorció. Yo fui quien lo arruinó todo!

-Aún la amas! Kami, no puedo creerlo, Aún la amas!

-No hay que ser un científico de la NASA para darse cuenta...

Chailin le dio una cachetada reclamándole que ella había sido sólo un juguete, que la había usado.

-Yo no te usé!

-Tú aún la amas! Nunca te importé!

-Sí me importas! Y te quise! Y te quiero! Pero no sobre mi hija!

Chailin se fue enfurecida. Sesshoumaru se sentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, tal vez era lo mejor. No le había mentido, la quería, pero aquél cariño no sobrepasaba su amor por Rin que seguía intacto como dos años atrás.

-Papa... papa...

Sesshoumaru la escuchaba lejana, cuando finalmente despertó y fue a la habitación, la pequeña estaba sentada en la cuna, la punta de la nariz y sus mejillas coloradas.

-Papa...

-Marin... mi princesita... soy un tonto, verdad?

-Papa...

-Yo amo a tu mami... pero ella no me perdonará...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Perdóname, amor... prometo no volver a forzar las cosas...

La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sonrió, era como si todo se resolviera con aquella caricia. Rin llamó para ver cómo iba todo, después de hablar de la pequeña y hablar con ella, Sesshoumaru volvió a tomar el teléfono.

-Rin... tienes tiempo?

-Sí... pasa algo?

-Quiero hablar contigo... te llamaré...

-No, no importa... dime...

-Rin... alguna vez... de alguna manera yo fui violento contigo?

-Kami, no! De dónde sacas eso?

Rin lo escuchó suspirar.

-Sesshoumaru, estás bien?

-Sí...

-Qué pasó? Te desesperaste con Marin? Le gritaste?

-No... no... terminé con Chailin...

-Kami, qué pasó?

-Fui un idiota... quise pensar que con el tiempo ella iba a querer a Marin, pero a ella no le gustan los niños...

-Sesshoumaru... qué le hizo a mi hija?

-No la tocó... Marin se llevó las manos a la boca y le dije que la saludara cuando llegó, ella puso cara de asco y se alejó... tenías que haberla visto, Marin me vio casi llorando, se dio cuenta de que la rechazó...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, te pusiste a vociferar...

-No, calmé a Marin y la llevé a dormir... decidí romper con Chailin... ella se exasperó y dijo que estaba ciego, que nadie se divorcia estando embarazada, que Marin no era mía, perdí el control, Rin... perdí el control y le di una cachetada...

Rin, del otro lado de la línea estaba asombrada por lo que escuchaba y feliz de saber que la defendía a capa y espada.

-Kami... nunca habías actuado así... no sé qué decirte...

-Nos vamos princesa?

Rin le hizo señas para que guardara silencio, Sesshoumaru del otro lado de la línea, sonrió como un idiota.

-Qué estúpido soy...

-Sesshoumaru...

-No te preocupes, Rin... estás en tu derecho...

-No, no es...

-Que la pases bien...

-Sesshoumaru, llamé para decirte que vuelvo mañana...

-NO!

-No?

-Kami, Rin... no puedes quedarte un poco más?

-Porqué haría eso?

-Onegai... o... si vienes, no te lleves a Marin... déjamela por lo que queda de la semana...

-Está bien... pero quiero verla...

-La llevaré a casa de papá, a qué hora llegas?

Una vez acordada la hora, Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada, se quedó dándose de topetazos con el teléfono en la frente.

-Estúpido! Estúpido!

Rin se quedó viendo su teléfono celular. Vio al hombre sentado frente a ella comiendo uvas.

-Kami, Kankuryo, eres a veces tan inoportuno...

-Qué hice?

-Era mi ex.

-Ah... el perro infiel que aún amas...

-No le digas así!

-Ja ja ja! Ni siquiera lo puedes negar!

Rin se quedó pensativa un segundo.

-Nee... Kanku... porqué será que me siento así?

-Así cómo? Enamorada?

-Kami...

-Rin... si lo amas tanto, porqué no lo perdonas?

-NO! Jamás!

-Tanto pesa tu orgullo?

-No es eso... es que... se lo debo a mi hija... tú me comprendes, verdad?

-La verdad no... viniendo yo de padres divorciados, me pasé toda mi niñez añorando una familia normal... que mi papá y mi mamá vivieran juntos...

-Pero es que él...

-Cometió un error... y te ha pedido perdón en todos los idiomas que conoce...

-Kanku...

-Mira, si no te vas de Japón, nunca podrás olvidarlo...

-Intento parecer dura... pero nunca podría separarlos... sabiendo mi problema él nunca desistió, siempre estuvo ahí... gracias a él es que tengo una hija...

Kankuryo se puso de pie exhalando en un sonoro suspiro.

-Quién te entiende, Rin? Quién te entiende?

-Es que...

-Es que lo amas y no quieres volver con él. Nadie es perfecto, Rin... ni siquiera yo...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Cómo está eso?

Rin aceptó su mano y se puso de pie frente a él. Kankuryo la abrazó apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza como muchas otras veces.

-Vete a ver... me enamoré de la única mujer que ni siquiera piensa en mí como hombre...

-Cómo es eso posible? debe ser ciega! Y muy tonta!

Kankuryo rió.

-Cómo serás de tontita... sabes bien que te amo, Rin... aunque tú no puedes olvidar a tu ex...

Kankuryo la besó en la frente.

-T-tú... me...

-Te amo...

-P-pero...

-Quiero tu felicidad, Rin... desafortunadamente para mí, tu felicidad no es a mi lado...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias por comprenderme... eres un hombre maravilloso... ya verás que encontrarás a la indicada para ti...

-No quiero que llores...

Rin parpadeó y sus lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas.

-Rin!

-No puedo desear ser libre para responderte sin desear no tener a mi hija...

-Kami, ni lo pienses! Marin es un pedacito de cielo y la adoro...

Rin sonrió, Kankuryo por igual y tomándola de la mano, la invitó a cenar.

Sesshoumaru dejó a la pequeña donde su padre, lo último que quería en ese momento era ver a Rin con otro hombre. Toda la noche se la había pasado con imágenes en su mente, recuerdos de ellos dos juntos que se vieron manchados por la imagen de Rin amando a otro hombre.

-No tengo derecho a reclamarle nada!

Sesshoumaru intentaba repetirse aquello inútilmente, como un disco rayado en su mente, una y otra vez, sin éxito alguno.

Rin estuvo con la niña tan solo unos minutos, había tenido tiempo para pensar en el vuelo de vuelta, el negarle a Sesshoumaru ver a la niña no sólo lo hería a él, sino que a la larga afectaría a su hija.

* * *

**N/A: hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me temo que no publicaré mucho en un par de semanas, ya que a partir del lunes tengo examenes, y seran 3 largas y tortuosas semanas de examenes. Pero... qué le hago? Espero que estén todas bien y que este mega cap les rinda para estas semanas. (Intentaré publicar, pero no prometo nada).**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Contacto

**Este cap se lo dedico a mis dos manitas, Esme y Eli, gracias por su apoyo siempre.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Contacto**

Sesshoumaru decidió olvidarse de todo lo demás, con eso lidiaría después, aún que le quedaban 3 días con su hija y los iba a disfrutar. Hizo tantas cosas con ella, que al final del día, la pequeña caía rendida hasta el día siguiente. La acomodó en su cuna sonriendo.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita...

Sesshoumaru estaba en la sala, con una cerveza en las manos, escuchó el timbre. Al ver a Rin tras la puerta se quedó más que sorprendido.

-Rin! Pasó algo?

-Es domingo, Sesshoumaru...

-Ah! Kami! Lo olvidé por completo... me sentía como si fuera sábado...

-Y Marin?

-Ya está dormida... pasa...

Rin entró en el apartamento.

-Podemos hablar?

-Claro...

Sesshoumaru le ofreció una cerveza, Rin la rechazó.

-Cierto... la gastritis...

-Hay cosas que no cambian...

-Rin... no hay otra manera de hacer esto?

-Cómo así?

-No quiero estar separado de Marin tanto tiempo... ahora es la parte más importante de su vida, aunque no la recuerde después...

-Qué sugieres? Trabajas como animal de sol a sol. La custodia dice cada dos semanas un fin de semana, te la dejo todos los fines de semana.

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Tienes razón... fue una estupidez...

-Sesshoumaru, no tiene que ser así... es cierto que al principio no quería que la vieras... pero es diferente... Marin es feliz sólo con mencionarle que te va a ver... puedes ir a verla a la casa cuando quieras... yo no te lo impediré...

-Gracias...

-No quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

-No...

Pero conocíendolo como lo hacía, Rin se quedó sentada. apenas pasaron unos segundos y Sesshoumaru comenzó a desahogarse. Estuvieron hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Los primeros días de la semana, la pequeña estuvo algo triste y le pedía a Rin ver a su papá.

-Mama...

Rin dejó su trabajo, vio a Marin que se acercaba con el rostro rojo y estrujándose los ojitos.

-Mi amor, qué pasó?

La sentó en su regazo.

-Papa mitai...

-Vamos a llamarlo, sí?

Rin lo llamaba con el speaker puesto, muchas veces estaba en reuniones y no podía recibir la llamada, ésta era una de esas. Al cerrar la llamada, Rin vio a su pequeña.

-Lo siento, mi amor... papá está trabajando...

La pequeña se aferró a su pecho con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojitos. Rin la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-No te pongas así... papá es un hombre muy importante... y aveces está muy ocupado...

Rin la besó con ternura.

Sesshoumaru estaba sumergido en una montaña de papeles cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Qué pasa, Ariza?

-Papa!!!

-Marin?

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a la pequeña y la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la pequeña lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Mi princesita, qué haces aquí! Y tu mamá?

Sesshoumaru llegó a los ascensores cuando las puertas ya se cerraban, la vio despedirse.

-Gracias!

Vio a su pequeña y tocó su frente con la suya.

-Tengo mucho trabajo... pero tú me ayudas, verdad?

-Hai!

Sesshoumaru rió. Besó a su pequeña en la cabeza. Salió más temprano, mientras se marchaba, muchos empleados se detuvieron para ver a la niña.

-Hey, Ariza... y esa niña?

-Es la hija de Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Hija? no sabía que tenía una hija... sí sabía que es divorciado...

-La niña es de ese matrimonio.

Sesshoumaru llevó a la pequeña a la casa de Rin ya en la noche, al verla, Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la llevó a su cuna y la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, princesita...

Rin lo vio y sonrió. Salieron de la habitación juntos. Rin iba a decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias!

-Sessh...

-Gracias... Kami, Rin, no te imaginas cómo necesitaba verla!

-Te dije que podías hacerlo cuando quisieras...

-No quiero estarme apareciendo a cada rato... no creo que a tu novio le vaya a gustar...

-A quién?

-Con quien estabas en China...

Rin sonrió.

-Kankuryo es mi amigo y mi compañero de trabajo.

Rin le había dicho tantas cosas en tan pocas palabras. Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió y de la nada la besó. Fue un beso tierno e inocente. Al separarse, cerró los ojos.

-No digas nada... lo siento...

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin se quedó con los dedos sobre sus labios, sintiendo aún el cosquilleo del roce de sus labios.

-Sesshoumaru...

Rin apenas logró conciliar sueño y al hacerlo, soñó con Sesshoumaru haciéndole el amor como en aquellas noches apasionadas que se dedicaban únicamente a amarse.

Para Sesshoumaru tampoco fue una noche tranquila, se pasó toda la noche con los ojos cerrados y las manos bajo la cabeza, sintiendo el roce con sus labios una y otra vez, repitiendo aquel beso en su mente como un disco rayado.

Al día siguiente estaba en su oficina, no se podía concentrar en su trabajo a causa de Rin, la vio entrar en la oficina, con los ojos rojos.

-Rin! Por Kami, estás bien? Marin está bien? qué pasó?!

-Por qué lo hiciste?

-Rin...

-Por qué lo hiciste, Sesshoumaru?

-No sé de qué me hablas...

-Por qué me besaste? Por qué lo hiciste? En el momento justo en que pienso en que ya te superé, que ya... porqué juegas conmigo de esa manera?

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella, acarició sus mejillas.

-No estoy jugando contigo, Rin...

-Maldito seas, Sesshoumaru!

-Lo hice por que te amo, Rin... Te amo aunque sé que te perdí... aunque te cases nuevamente, aunque me olvides, te amo...

-No es cierto! No lo digas porque no es cierto! Si me amaras... si me hubieras amado nunca me habrías sido infiel! Y no una, si no dos veces!

-Por Kami, Rin! Fue un error! Todo el mundo comete errores!

-Tú error casi me cuesta mi vida y la de mi hija!

-Yo te amo, Rin... quieras creerlo o no...

-No quiero... onegai, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, la sintió intentar rechazarlo, pero luego rodeó su cuello con sus brazos entregándose a aquél apasionado beso, se separaron, él acarició sus mejillas con un sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Aún me amas...

-No tomes ventaja en ello... por favor...

-Jamás... Rin, mi amor... tú eres quien tiene la última palabra...

-Qué es lo que quieres?

-Cometí muchos errores... pero yo te amo, Rin...

-Sabes que no puedo...

Rin se marchó, Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Rin!

-Déjame!

-Rin, onegai!

La alcanzó y halándola de la mano la atrajo a su pecho.

-Suéltame!

-Rin, amor...

-No soy tu amor!

-Sí eres mi amor, mi vida, mi corazón! Eres todo!

-Eres un mentiroso!

Rin forcejeó hasta cansarse, Sesshoumaru le decía palabras dulces al oído, una vez calmada, la besó en la cabeza.

-Vamos a comenzar desde cero...

-No!

-Onegai...

-No! Sólo quieres jugar conmigo!

-Mírame, Rin...

-No!

-Mírame a los ojos! Mírame y dí entonces que estoy jugando!

Rin levantó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Onegai, Sesshoumaru... no lo soporto más... onegai... déjame...

-No puedo... no puedo, Rin, me estoy muriendo! El sólo imaginarte con el idiota ese de Kankuryo me revuelve el estómago! Con ese y con cualquiera! Lo siento, cometí un error y me arrepiento! Rin, onegai!

Rin lo vio con los ojos rojos, presa de su abrazo, se apoyó en su pecho.

-No hay vuelta atrás, Rin... no puedo... no puedo olvidar que te amo de la noche a la mañana, cometí un error bajo los efectos del alcohol, no es una excusa pero no estaba en mis cinco sentidos!

Sumergido en el alcohol, Sesshoumaru perdió el conocimiento, las palabras de Rin taladraban su mente.

**Flashback.-**

Rin forcejea tratando de librarse del abrazo que la mantiene cautiva, él simplemente se mantiene firme con una sonrisa arrogante, pensando que logrará como muchas otras veces que se rinda. Rin se enfurece al verlo, lo pisa con todas sus fuerzas, logrando así que la suelte para atenderse el pie herido.

-Estás loca? Creo que me rompiste los dedos...

-Qué bien!

-Rin... amor...

-Que no soy tu amor!

-Claro que lo eres!

Rin levantó la mirada, Sesshoumaru se detuvo, esta vez era completamente diferente.

-Rin...

-Onegai, Sesshoumaru... no insistas... aunque te ame... tú y yo no volveremos a estar juntos... jamás...

**-Fin del Flashback.-**

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru despertó, tenía un tubo por la nariz y que sentía bajar por su garganta. Rin acariciaba su cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Kami, estás bien...

Sesshoumaru asintió, Rin lo besó en la sien.

-Eres un estúpido... cómo se te ocurre tomar así? Acaso pretendes dejar a Marin sin padre?

Cuando le removieron el tubo, Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella se acercó a la cama, él levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla empapada en lágrimas. Cerró los ojos, no soportaba verla así, cada vez que se veían ella terminaba bañada en un mar de lágrimas.

-Lo siento... tanto...

-Shh! No debes hablar...

Le inyectaron un calmante.

Sesshoumaru despertó, estaba solo, a su lado un oso de felpa con un corazón, deseándole una pronta recuperación. Sabía que eso era de parte de Rin. Vio un dibujo de la pequeña junto al peluche.

-Marin...

Cerró los ojos a la vez que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, mientras buscaba una salida a su dolor, no pensó en el de su hija. En la marca que le dejaría el que su padre haya muerto alcoholizado como él estaba. Rin entró en la habitación.

-Sesshoumaru... cómo te sientes?

-Dónde está Marin? Me ha visto?

-No... está con tu papá...

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada.

-Gracias... por ayudarme...

-Siempre...

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Puedes irte...

-Sessh...

-Puedes irte, prometo no reclamarte... tú no tienes que estar aquí... no eres nada mío...

-Yo estoy aquí... yo estoy aquí porque quiero... porque...

-Porque soy el padre de Marin?

-Tenemos que hablar, Sesshoumaru...

Todos los días, al salir de la oficina, Sesshoumaru pasaba por Rin e iban a un café, habían elegido un lugar neutral, donde podían hablar en paz. Se pasaban horas muertas hablando, era como si se conocieran nuevamente.

Rin llegó a la casa, la pequeña corrió a ella.

-Mama!!!

-Mi amor!

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi corazoncito, cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien!

Rin sonrió, la besó nuevamente. Luego de despachar a la niñera, se dio un baño con la pequeña. Después de cenar, estuvo jugando con ella, pero Marin dejó el juego y se acomodó entre sus brazos para dormir, Rin la besó con ternura y la acunó.

-Mama...

-Dime, mi amor...

-Tú conozez a mi papa?

Rin se extrañó con aquella pregunta.

-Cómo así, Marin?

-Miz amiguitoz del codegio tienen a zu papa y mama y una caza...

Rin compendió, Marin se estaba comparando con los demás niños. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Tu papá y yo vivimos en una casa hace mucho... pero las cosas cambian y ya no podíamos seguir juntos...

-Demo, douzhite?

-Mi amor... eres muy pequeña para que lo comprendas...

La pequeña poco a poco se quedó dormida, Rin en tanto estaba preocupada, la percepción de Marin era muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

Sesshoumaru cerró todo y tomó su saco, iría por Rin, al abrirse la puerta de su oficina, se dio vuelta, Rin estaba ahí.

-Rin...

-Tenemos un problema...

-Qué pasó?

Rin le explicó lo que Marin le había dicho y que había hablado con la profesora. Marin comenzaba a acomplejarse por ser diferente en ese aspecto. Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Qué podemos hacer?

-No sé... no tengo idea... Marin es tan sensible... Kami, no me imaginé que le estaba haciendo tanto daño!

-Hey, Hey! Rin!

Sesshoumaru se acercó, Rin se abrazó a él, con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-Rin, no es tu culpa...

-No? Y de quién entonces? Quién?

-Mía...

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Yo tengo la culpa, yo fui quien le explicó a Marin lo que es una familia... pero no le supe explicar qué somos nosotros... Es una niña de dos años, cómo va a entender lo que es un divorcio? Ni siquiera yo que tengo 30 puedo lidiar con ello...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Es la verdad...

Sesshoumaru fue por la pequeña, pero ella continuaba sin comprender la razón de porqué su papá y su mamá no estaban juntos.

-Demo, papa...

-Marin... Marin, mi amor... yo hice una cosa mala... y... Kami, esta no es la manera...

La pequeña notó la congoja en el rostro de su padre, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiedo papa...

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor...

Rin trabajaba en su laptop, sentada en la cama, escuchó a la pequeña llorar, al ir por ella, Marin la abrazó llamando a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa!

-Cálmate, mi amor... ya pasó...

Rin la llevó a su cama, la pequeña se volvió a dormir aferrada a su pecho, Rin vio su laptop y suspiró, tenía que terminar ese trabajo. Logró acomodarla a un lado y se dedicó a su trabajo, al terminar, la vio dormir.

-Te pareces tanto a tu papi, mi amor... me es imposible olvidarlo...

**4 meses después.-**

Rin había tomado una decisión, al expresársela a Inutaisho él no la aceptó e intentó convencerla de lo contrario.

-Es mejor así...

Sabía que discutirían cuando le expresara su decisión a Sesshoumaru, así que decidió dejar a la pequeña con su abuelo. Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa de Rin sin tener idea de lo que le esperaba. Ella lo invitó a sentarse.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru... la compañía me está ofreciendo un ascenso y un aumento de sueldo...

-Eso es genial!

-Con la condición de que me vaya a China...

-A China? Eso no es problema, Marin se queda conmigo cuando viajes...

-No, Sesshoumaru... quieren que sea gerente en China...

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-No me la vas a quitar...

-Qué?

-No me vas a quitar a mi hija! Jamás permitiré que te la lleves a China!

-Ya cállate y escucha! No es lo pretendo!

-Rin...

Rin tomó asiento, buscó calmarse. Pero las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Marin no es feliz conmigo...

-Cómo puedes decir eso?

-No lo es, Sesshoumaru, sólo me pide ver a su papá y se duerme llorando. Ella sólo quiere estar contigo, es como si la torturara 5 días a la semana! Yo no puedo... yo no puedo seguir así...

-Kami, Rin, no es lo mismo! Yo sólo estoy con ella los fines de semana, no trabajo y estoy con ella todo el tiempo!

-No importa! Eso no importa!

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo.

-Eres tan orgullosa que prefieres renunciar a tu hija a volver conmigo...

-Nunca! Nunca volvería contigo por Marin! Nunca! Si lo hiciera sería por mí!

-No es a lo que me refiero, pero tú ya no tienes manera de negar que aún me amas! Por qué?! Rin, porqué no me dejas probarte que he cambiado?

-Qué? Qué has cambiado? Sigues tragando alcohol como un alambique!

-Sólo así lograba dormir!

-Estás alcoholizado! Eres un completo alcohólico!

-Ya lo dejé, Rin...

-Sesshoumaru... por Kami...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Tengo hepatitis alcohólica... ya lo dejé... desde ese día no he vuelto a tomar alcohol...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Nadie lo sabe... por eso... Rin... por Kami... no me alejes de mi hija... sabe Kami el daño que tengo en el hígado y cuánto viviré...

Rin le levantó la mirada.

-Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-No quiero que me tengas lástima...

-No es lástima...

-No quiero nada! Rin, yo sólo quiero que vuelvas... es todo...

-Lo pones tan fácil...

-Por Kami, Rin, estamos a meses de cumplir 3 años divorciados y aún nos amamos! Cometí un error, onegai, perdóname!

-No puedo!

-Rin...

-Tú... no me hagas esto más difícil...

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-Sesshoumaru, te estoy cediendo la custodia...

-No puedo aceptarlo, no es lo mejor para Marin.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Marin también llora en mi casa, me pide verte... la solución no está en que te vayas a China...

-No puedo más!

Rin se desahogó con un grito, Sesshoumaru la abrazó, ella se zafó del abrazo.

-No! No, onegai... hasta yo siento asco...

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru la vio desviar la mirada. Buscó y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Te acostaste con otro hombre... estás tan obsesionada con olvidarme que te acostaste con otro hombre sin amarlo... pero claro... quién soy yo para reclamarte?

-No hables así...

-Y cómo entonces? Qué quieres que te diga? Que ardo en celos? Eso quieres? Que quiero partirle la cara a ese mal nacido?! QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?!

Sesshoumaru tiró el vaso que tenía en las manos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-No necesito esto... Rin, no necesito esto, tú estás negada completamente a perdonarme, bien, haz lo que te de la gana. A partir de este momento, me importa un comino lo que hagas con tu vida.

-No fue así! No digas eso porque no fue así!

Pero cómo se lo decía? Especialmente a él era de por más difícil contarle lo sucedido. Cayó como un costal de papas en el sillón, tapándose el rostro dejó escapar un grito.

-Rin...

-Yo no lo recuerdo...

-R-Rin...

-Salí a cenar... y desperté al día siguiente con él... pero no recuerdo lo que pasó en toda la noche...

-Rin... abusó de ti.

-No lo sé! No lo sé, Sesshoumaru, no sé qué pasó!

-Quién es?

-No lo conoces...

-Dime quién es?

-K-Kankuryo...

-No lo conozco?

Y no pudo ser más oportuno, el mismo Kankuryo anunció su llegada.

-Está abierto...

Sesshoumaru lo recibió con un puñetazo que lo hizo virarse el contenido del envase que llevaba en las manos.

-Sesshoumaru!

-DESGRACIADO!!! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!

-Sesshoumaru, no!!!

Kankuryo se puso de pie sonriendo. Se limpió su labio partido con su pañuelo.

-Me imagino que ya lo sabes...

-Hijo de tu...

Sesshoumaru lo agarró por el cuello, Rin trató de detenerlo.

-Sesshoumaru onegai...

-Rin! Dime tú si esa es la manera de amar a una mujer?!

-Yo pienso que es mucho mejor que serle infiel...

-Maldito infeliz!

Sesshoumaru casi lo muele a puñetazos, Rin le agarró el brazo.

-No! Por favor!

-Si me permites hablar... sabrás que no pasó nada entre nosotros dos...

-Mentiroso!

-Por Kami, mírala! Acaso no crees que me regodearía de haber poseído tal figura? Acaso no te respondería porque ahora es mía?

Probaba su punto, Sesshoumaru lo soltó.

-Salimos a cenar... lamentablemente tenemos el mismo gusto en perfumes y te recordó... la bella dama, aunque no toma alcohol, se tomó toda una botella de vino hablándome de lo felices que fueron... la traje a la casa, la ayudé a cambiarse... y ya acostada comenzó a hablar de ti... de lo maravilloso que eres... y por último me pidió que no la dejara sola, yo la complací y la vi dormir toda la noche mientras te llamaba en sueños...

Kankuryo se quitó el saco y la corbata.

-Bueno, ya veo porqué es que te reportaste enferma, te traía un consomé para que te mejoraras... nos veremos en la oficina...

-Kankuryo...

-Cuídate mucho, princesa...

Kankuryo la besó en la frente, vio a Sesshoumaru crisparse y cerrar las manos en puños.

-Claro, ya tienes quien te cuide...

Le ofreció la mano a Sesshoumaru, aunque sabía bien que no le contestaría.

-Oye, no es personal... el que yo la ame no cambia nada... ella te ama a ti...

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndolo, Kankuryo se marchó. Una vez solos nuevamente, hubo un prolongado e incómodo silencio.

-Ya no te tienes que ir a China...

Sesshoumaru tomó su saco.

-Porqué tienes que ser así?

Se detuvo ya con la mano en la perilla.

-Porqué tienes que ser un completo imbécil? Porqué siempre lo arruinas todo?

-Al parecer no siempre fue así...

-Claro que no! Solías ser atento y cariñoso! No se te olvidaban las fechas, eras romántico, no cometías tantas burradas seguidas... pero cambiaste... cambiaste de la noche a la mañana y no te pude seguir! No querías razones, querías tanto un hijo que saliste a buscarlo con la primera zorra que te abriera las piernas! Y te perdoné... te perdoné porque pensé que no podría vivir sin ti... y tú... tú vuelves a lo mismo!

-YA TE HE DICHO UN MILLÓN DE VECES QUE NO SABÍA LO QUE HACÍA! Si no me quieres perdonar, perfecto, si te quieres revolcar con Kankuryo, adelante, pero ya déjame en paz! Ya entendí el mensaje! No me vas a aceptar de vuelta!

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y la vio de frente.

-Lo único que no aceptaré es que mi hija llame papá a otro hombre. Marin es mía!

Sesshoumaru se marchó dando un portazo, Rin sintió que se desplomaba.

Sesshoumaru estaba a oscuras en su apartamento, se pasaba la mano por los nudillos, se había cortado al golpear a Kankuryo, no se imaginaba lo bien que se sentiría al hacerlo mientras aún se imaginaba que se acostaba con Rin, pero al final, eran lo mismo. Sintió pena por él, ambos estaban en la misma posición, amaban a Rin, pero ella no quería estar con ninguno de los dos.

Rin estaba en un centro comercial, salía con Marin y cargaba unos paquetes en dirección al auto, apenas cerró el baúl y sintió que la agarraron del cabello, logró meter las manos en el medio al sentir que la lanzarían contra el vidrio.

-Maldita! Porqué no lo dejas libre?!

Rin logró zafarse.

-Quién diablos eres tú?

-Yo... yo soy lo mejor que le ha pasado a Sesshoumaru en toda su vida... pero por tu culpa, maldita, él no se interesa!

Durante el forcejeo, la pequeña lloraba llamando a su mamá.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la sala de emergencias, le indicaron una sala, al entrar, vio a una enfermera salir.

-Rin...

Apenas podía abrir los ojos, amoratados y toda la cara llena de cortadas.

-Ma-rin...

-Marin está bien... Kami, Rin, qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru pidió a un cirujano plástico, de otra manera, quedaría marcada.

* * *

**N/A: De verdad que me sentí muy mal esta mañana al ver cierto review. Mis queridas lectoras, los reviews, críticas, o como quieran llamarle supuestamente deben ser constructivos, el hecho de que a mí no me guste tal o cual historia, tengo dos opciones, o no la leo más o le doy sugerencias al autor para que la mejore, si a mi parecer tiene fallas. Todas saben que mi carrera exige mucho, 25 de las 24 horas que tiene el día y aún así, logro publicar. Y digo publicar, porque ya escribir lo hago por mí, pero el tomarme el tiempo de editar y subir los capítulos y tratar de ser constante, con tal de que no pase mucho tiempo entre un capítulo y otro. Yo siento que es un insulto no sólo a mí, si no a todas las demás, llamar mi trabajo porquería. Ya que eso significa que les guste leer porquerías. Sin más que decir, agradezco de corazón a todas que me apoyan y me brindan sus cariños desde todos los rincones del mundo, aunque ya no puedo hacer la lista de agradecimientos que solía, en verdad que siempre se los agradezco y solo por ustedes intento hacerlo semanalmente.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap y sus reviews.**

**PD: EL FINAL ESTÁ CERCA!!!!!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Cercanía

Este capi se lo dedico a las limoneras jijiji, Esme, espero llenar los estándares y mi nueva editora de hss Eli, quiero que me digas... empañé los espejos? jijiji

**Capítulo 4**

**Cercanía**

Sesshoumaru entró a la habitación del hospital.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Rin... cómo te sientes?

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos empapando el vendaje de sus mejillas.

-Kami, no me había dado cuenta de lo sola que estoy!

-No estás sola...

-No tengo familia, sólo a mi hija...

-No hables así, Rin...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Además... además me tienes a mí... estoy aquí... y siempre lo estaré...

Rin era huérfana, siempre se había valido por sí misma, Sesshoumaru siempre la había admirado por su fortaleza, estudiando de día y trabajando los turnos de la madrugada, que pagaban más, se hizo profesional. La abrazó con cariño y le permitió desahogarse.

-Tú... tú decías la verdad...

-Rin...

-No, tú siempre dijiste la verdad!

-Tienes que descansar...

Sesshoumaru no la dejó hablar, ni los días siguientes, lo más importante era su recuperación.

**2 meses después. -**

Sesshoumaru fue a la casa de Rin, ella le sonrió al abrir la puerta.

-Sesshoumaru... qué te trae por aquí?

-Sólo quería ver cómo estás...

-Muy bien...

-Sí... ya veo que no se nota...

-Pasa...

-La verdad es que no pienso tardar mucho...

-Gracias...

-Ah?

-Gracias por todo... lo que hiciste por mí y por... gracias, por no dejarme sola...

-Nunca lo has estado...

Rin se llevó las manos al pecho. Sesshoumaru se tocó los dedos de la mano, Rin se sorprendió al ver la argolla matrimonial. Sesshoumaru se vio la mano y después de contemplarla como quien piensa mucho una cosa, se la sacó. Su dedo estaba marcado, nunca había abandonado su lugar.

-Yo... yo no puedo tenerla más... me pesa demasiado... puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Siempre te amaré, Rin... y estaré a tus órdenes cuando me necesites...

-Sessh...

-Todo por un maldito beso mientras estaba borracho... por algo le dicen la enfermedad del beso...

-Sesshoumaru, espera... tú no me dejaste hablar...

-No hay nada más que decir...

-Sí lo hay...

-Qué?

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru la vio y sonrió.

-Eso ya lo sabía...

-No... no así... sino que... ya sé toda la verdad...

-Al menos estoy libre de culpas...

-Esa mujer... la que me atacó... ella me contó todo... mientras me rebanaba la cara, pero creo que tal vez pensó que no sobreviviría...

-Rin...

-Ahora... yo... yo quiero saber si... si alguna vez me perdonarás todo el daño que te he hecho... todo lo que hice mientras creí odiarte...

-Rin...

-Todo lo que te hice con Marin...

-Tú sólo la protegías...

-Le diste tu sangre, Sesshoumaru, claro que estabas limpio! Nunca tuviste la enfermedad, sólo fuiste un portador temporal...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Lamento mucho que las cosas entre nosotros llegaran a ese nivel...

-Hay veces que no queda nada para salvar...

-Sí hay! Está este estúpido amor que ninguno pudo olvidar en 3 años! Está la maravillosa familia que pudimos ser... y esa amistad... antes de ser amantes éramos amigos... confidentes... No llores, Rin!

-Luchaste tanto! Tantas veces y yo no te quise escuchar! Ni siquiera te dí el beneficio de la duda!

-Ni yo mismo lo hubiese hecho, Rin, eso ya no importa...

Rin se quedó sola nuevamente, con la argolla entre sus dedos.

Los días se fueron acumulando y se convirtieron en semanas. El cumpleaños de la pequeña se avecinaba y le pedía a gritos una fiesta de Dora la exploradora.

-Omegai, mama, mama, Doda!!!

-Está bien! Está bien, cariño...

-Zí!!!!

Rin sonrió y la llenó de besos. Fue con la pequeña a comprar las tarjetas de invitación y la decoración. La pequeña iba emocionada todo el camino. Rin pensaba hacerle algo por todo lo alto. Esa tarde preparó las invitaciones. Al día siguiente, al llevarla al colegio, se las entregó a la profesora.

Llamó a Sesshoumaru, pero le dijeron que no iría a trabajar ese día. Fue a su apartamento.

-Rin! Por Kami, Marin!

-Marin está bien... está en el colegio... perdona si te interrumpo...

-No! No! Pasa...

Rin entró al apartamento.

-Pasa algo?

-Yo...

Rin le entregó la invitación.

-Es una sorpresa para Marin... ella estaría encantada de tenerte en su fiesta de cumpleaños...

-Y tú?

-Me gustaría mucho verte... pero esto es sobre Marin...

Sesshoumaru asintió, un silencio incómodo se adueñó del ambiente.

-Cómo te estás sintiendo?

-Muy bien... estoy con una medicina experimental... pero hasta ahora me va funcionando muy bien...

-Me alegro... Marin me dijo que la regañaste...

-Estaba brincando sobre la cama...

-En ese caso, bien hecho...

-Gracias... necesitas algo para el cumpleaños?

-No... ya todo está listo...

-Bien...

-Sesshoumaru... onegai, ve... yo sé que nada se equiparará con verte... quiero que al menos ese día sea completamente feliz...

-Lo haré...

-Bien... mejor me voy...

Se despidieron con un abrazo, Rin lo iba a besar en la mejilla, pero sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso. Ambos suspiraron a la vez, como si hubiese sido intencional y sin pensar en nada ni nadie se entregaron al placer de besarse a sus anchas. Separando los labios para dejar escapar un suspiro, Sesshoumaru aprovechó la brecha para deslizar su lengua dentro, recorriendo su boca, acariciándola con una increíble ternura, pero sin dejar de hacerle sentir su pasión. Se separaron manteniéndose muy juntos. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Si fue un error, fue el más dulce de todos...

Lo sorprendente era que Rin no se había soltado de su agarre, olvidándose de todo se entregó nuevamente a sus besos. Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar y en especial al sentir las manos de Rin sobre su piel, al separarse, rieron, ambos se habían desvestido mutuamente y no estaban dispuestos a detenerse. Rin lo volvió a besar. Caminando abrazados y presas de sus labios, cayeron sobre el sillón, rieron a carcajadas, pero las risas se evaporaron al Rin sentir las manos suaves y firmes de Sesshoumaru acariciar su espalda. Lo vio ensimismado, contemplando su pecho.

-Sessh...

-Eres tan diferente... pero sigues siendo mí Rin...

-Tú Rin?

-Eres mía... sólo que no lo sabías...

Rin iba a decir algo, pero en su lugar sólo salió un suspiro, Sesshoumaru saboreaba la dulce piel de su pecho, enredando los dedos en su cabellera, Rin disfrutó de sus besos y sus caricias, extrañándolo con cada fibra de su cuerpo, no se esperó que la levantara por los glúteos y que la penetrara por sorpresa, sentirlo nuevamente en su interior era el más dulce trago de gloria, comenzó a moverse exactamente como recordaba que le gustaba, pero con más intensidad, Sesshoumaru sólo podía gemir y suspirar ante aquella delicia.

-Ah! Sessh!!!

-Así, preciosa! Así!

Sesshoumaru la sostuvo y comenzó a moverse él, haciéndola clavar sus uñas en sus hombros poco antes de sentirla estremecerse y aferrarse a ella a la vez que permitía su cremosa esencia correr en su interior. Rin lo sabía aún erecto y estaba a punto de recordarle lo maravilloso que era estar juntos. La vio apartarse y con cierto brillo en sus ojos, lo fue besando en su pecho y deslizando su lengua sin dejar de acariciar su endurecido miembro, mientras lo besaba, lo rozaba con su pecho adrede y lo sentía estremecerse.

-Preciosa...

Rin lo acarició en la punta con su lengua, haciéndolo expulsar los remanentes. Lo vio sonriendo.

-Tenías mucho tiempo solito?

-Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?

Rin rió y se dedicó a llenarlo de besos a todo lo largo y ancho, él puso su mano en su cabeza y sentía que moriría, lo apretaba con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo excitado.

-Oh-hoh! Preciosa!

-Hm! Mira qué rico y grande estás... tal y como me gusta...

Rin volvió a dirigirlo a su interior, esta vez, Sesshoumaru la hizo apoyarse en el sillón, mientras aferrado a sus caderas se movía dentro y fuera de ella, admirando su espalda, sus curvas, estaba tan exitado de saberla suya nuevamente, era como una máquina, no conocía límites, la escuchó gritar y la vio perder las fuerzas para seguir en esa posición, aún aferrado a sus caderas, dejó correr su esencia en su interior nuevamente. Acomodándose a su lado, la recibió entre sus brazos, luego de varios apasionados besos y caricias, parecieron recobrar una paz perdida hacía mucho tiempo. Permanecieron abrazados, compartiendo tiernos besitos, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama, notó la resistencia de Rin.

-Te lo juro, nadie más que Marin y yo ha dormido en esta cama...

Rin se relajó, Sesshoumaru sonrió, le encantaban esos celos mínimos. Estaban dedicados uno al otro, perdidos entre las caricias y los besos, escucharon que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Hmpf!

Rin se revuelve entre sus brazos, seguro que sus gritos habían despertado la curiosidad de algún vecino. Renuente a abandonar su lado, Sesshoumaru se dedicó a mordisquear su hombro provocándole risas por las cosquillas.

-No irás a ver quién es?

-Seguro que es la vieja del frente, todo le molesta. Viene hasta a decirme que haga que Marin se ría menos...

-En serio?

-Es una pesada, como soy el único con hijos, en la última reunión de vecinos dijo que deberían prohibir los niños y las mascotas en el edificio.

-No me digas!

Rin se levantó, se vistió con la camisa de Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa, a dónde vas?

-A recibir a la visita...

Sesshoumaru se echó una risa ronca y sexy que hizo que Rin se devolviera y le diera un apasionado beso. Rin abrió la puerta.

-Sí? En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Quién es usted?

-Eso realmente no importa y usted?

Rin la detalló, era una mujer apenas algo mayor que ella, no podía ser la que Sesshoumaru le comentó. Al notar su silencio, Rin decidió terminar con aquello.

-Estoy algo ocupada, qué desea?

-Alguien gritó...

Sesshoumaru se apareció con el torso desnudo y sus pantalones de pijama de seda negra, batiendo una lata de crema batida y echándosela directo a la boca.

-Ya está listo, preciosa...

-Kazami!

-Ah, Miranda... te presento a mi esposa, Rin...

Rin intentó ocultar la sorpresa, aquello quedó en segundo lugar cuando Sesshoumaru la besó en el cuello.

-Vamos, amor... se enfría la cama y se calienta la crema... debería ser al revés... Miranda, si me disculpas...

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y llevó a Rin riendo a carcajadas hasta la cama nuevamente.

-Eres un atrevido! Quién te dio permiso para salir de la habitación?

-No te dije que es una vieja en sentido figurado...

-Pero...

Sesshoumaru le quitó la camisa entre besos, acarició su pecho desnudo y coronó sus pezones con crema batida.

-Está fríiia!!!

-No te preocupes, preciosa... yo te caliento...

Rin rió y su risa fue ahogada por sus gemidos. Listos para una nueva ronda de amor.

Rin ve el reloj despertador, ya es medio día, lo siente dormido a sus espaldas, intenta soltarse de su abrazo.

-A dónde crees que vas?

-Me tengo que ir...

-Vas a volver?

Rin se sentó frente a él.

-Sesshoumaru...

-No te voy a dejar ir, Rin... así me tome 3 años más...

-No creas que te voy a perder tan fácil, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y suspiró, halándola sobre él, la besó apasionadamente.

-Cómo haremos esto, preciosa? Ya Marin está bastante confundida...

-3 días...

-3 días?!

-Dame 3 días para organizar todo... volverás a la casa... y...

-Y nos volveremos a casar...

Rin sonrió.

-Eso es lo que quieres? Por cierto, le dijiste a tu vecina que era tu esposa...

Rin rió cuando Sesshoumaru masculló "Vieja bruja" mientras la atraía hacia su pecho.

-Es lo que ansío, amor... volverás a ser mi esposa... nunca debiste dejar de serlo...

-Sí...

Se unieron en un apasionado beso. Rin logró vestirse entre apasionados besos y tiernas caricias.

-3 días, estás segura?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Podría hacerte el amor esta noche...

-Podrías...

-Podría desarmar la cama y hacerte gritar hasta que los vecinos llamen a la policía...

Rin rió y se mordió el labio inferior recordando aquella vez. Fue algo tan apasionado y salvaje que rompieron los tornillos de la cama. Acarició su barba, lo vio sonreír al sentir la cosquilla.

-Me la vas a deber...

-Porqué tengo que esperar 3 días para volverte a ver?

-Porque ya dejé todo listo para el cumpleaños desde ayer, me iré a China por 3 días y volveré la noche antes del cumpleaños...

-Me voy a China contigo!

-Y quién se queda con Marin?

-Hm! Si enciendes el motor otra vez, lo tendrás que apagar...

Rin sonrió y se despidió con un último beso antes de marcharse para ir por la pequeña al colegio.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mi amor!!!

Rin la llenó de besos, apenas llegaron a la casa y habían 3 mensajeros esperando a la puerta.

-Rin Kazami?

-Kazami era mi apellido de casada...

-Esto es de parte de Sesshoumaru Kazami...

Rin abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar los enormes arreglos florales, con peluches y globos, la pequeña estaba fascinada con un enorme peluche que tenía una franelita que decía "Te amo".

-Mama, mama! Wini Pu!!!

Rin sonrió y explotó el globo para darle el peluche a la niña. Tomando el teléfono lo llamó para agradecerle y acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, rechazó la tentadora oferta de amanecer haciendo el amor.

-Porqué no, preciosa?

-Porque me voy en el primer vuelo y cuando llegue es a trabajar, no de vacaciones...

-Sé que lo quieres...

-Hm, sabes que sí... pero no puedo... además... la enanita está conmigo, así que deja de provocarme.

-Yo no zoy emana!

Ambos rieron al escucharla, Rin cerró la llamada y la llenó de besos.

-Es verdad, eres la bebé más bella de mami!

El día del cumpleaños llegó, todos los invitados estaban presentes menos uno, el único que era igualmente importante para ambas.

La tarde avanzaba y nada de llegar, Rin comenzó a desanimarse. Marin corrió a ella.

-Mama, gdefdezco...

-Toma, mi amor...

La niña pegó un grito tan grande que Rin casi se tira el refresco encima.

-PAPA!!!!!!

La pequeña corrió a él y se aferró a sus piernas, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi princesita...

Rin se acercó mordiéndose el labio al verlo con unos pantalones jeans y una camisa negra.

-Por Kami, creí que no vendrías...

-Tuve unos inconvenientes...

Marin le daba la espalda a Rin, aferrada del cuello de su padre, no vio el tierno beso que compartieron, se separaron sonriendo, Sesshoumaru acarició la espalda de la pequeña.

-Marin...

-Papa!!!

-Rin, está llorando... Marin, mi amor, pasó algo?

-Marin, cariño...

-Mama! Mama, mira, mi papa! Papa, ella ez mi mama!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Tú estás feliz, mi amor?

-Hai...

-Por eso lloras?

-Hai...

-Y si yo te digo... vamos a vivir en una casa los tres?

-Hountou?

-De verdad...

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi princesita...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le limpió las mejillas.

-Te ves preciosa vestida como Dora la exploradora!

Rin sonrió, con los ojos cristalinos.

-Preciosa...

-Estoy bien...

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar. Marin se pasó el resto de la fiesta presentándole su papá a sus amiguitos. Rin se sentó mientras el mozo repartía la picadera.

-Hm! Cariño, de dónde salió ese papazote?!

Rin rió ante el comentario de sus amigas.

-No lo conocían, verdad?

-No, quién es?

-Es el papá de Marin... Sesshoumaru...

-Kami, niña, cómo dejas ir una cosa así?

-No lo hice...

-Ah?

-Estamos juntos otra vez...

-Bien hecho!!!!

Rin rió a carcajadas ya con las mejillas coloradas por el escándalo de sus amigas.

-Me dan unos minutos...

-Ve...

Rin fue a la mesa de Inutaisho.

-Inutaisho-sama...

-Me alegra mucho ver que se están llevando mejor... es lo mejor para Marin...

Rin sonrió.

-Sí, pero esto es algo que hicimos sin pensar en ella...

-Rin...

-Inutaisho-sama... sabe bien que si es pensando en Marin, Sesshoumaru y yo no nos hablamos nunca más.

-Y entonces?

Rin se llevó las manos al pecho.

-Se cansó de estar solo...

-Rin, eso significa que...

-Es muy probable que volvamos a estar juntos...

Inutaisho la abrazó con fuerza, al verlos, Sesshoumaru supo que les había dado la noticia. Ya entrada la noche, sólo quedaban los familiares, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y acordaron ir a almorzar a la mansión Kazami al día siguiente. Una vez que se marcharon, Rin se llevó a Marin para darle un baño. Sesshoumaru fue tras ella y sonrió al verlas en la tina.

-No hay espacio para otro más?

-No, papa, zolo niñaz...

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Muy bien... entonces me quedaré aquí a cuidarlas...

-Papa... mira, mi mama...

-Sí cariño, ya conozco a tu mami...

Marin sonrió, luego de que Rin la vistiera, se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-Ya tengo un papa y una mama que ze quieden...

Fue lo último que dijo antes de dormirse completamente, ambos cruzaron miradas y vieron a la pequeña dormir plácidamente. Sesshoumaru la llevó a su camita y la acomodó para dormir.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita...

Bajó las escaleras nuevamente, Rin organizaba la casa.

-Rin...

Salieron al jardín.

-Qué pasó?

-Hoy me retrasé porque...

-No quiero saberlo...

-No... será sin secretos esta vez... me retrasé porque Chailin fue a mi apartamento...

Rin bajó la mirada. Sesshoumaru se la levantó y la besó con ternura.

-Hemos estado mucho tiempo separados... no deberíamos torturarnos de esta manera...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Me concederías el maravilloso honor de ser mi esposa otra vez?

Rin vio el anillo, era nuevo, acarició las mejillas de Sesshoumaru y lo besó con ternura mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Te amo, preciosa... te amo... te amo...

Sesshoumaru le colocó el anillo y la besó apasionadamente, se quedaron un largo rato abrazados, al separarse, ambos rieron con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó.

-Te prometo, mi amor... que cada día de mi vida, lo dedicaré a amarte y hacer todo en mi poder por hacerte feliz...

Rin sonrió con las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Es lo más lindo que me has dicho, mi amor...

-Condición... no me digas lindo...

Rin rió y lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-Intenta no gritar...

Rin rió notando que estaba en desventaja, ella no tenía nada bajo la yukata. En cambio, Sesshoumaru estaba completamente vestido.

-Sessh...

Deshaciendo el nudo de la yukata, Sesshoumaru pudo contemplar su cuerpo desnudo, con una sonrisa en sus labios la acarició con sus dedos desde su mejilla hasta la pierna. Vio la rodilla flexionada y la besó con ternura. Fue creando un camino con sus besos por la cara interna del muslo hasta llegar a su intimidad.

-Ah! Sessh! No!

-Shhh...

-Demo...

-Pero nada...

Rin se aguantó en silencio los prolongados besos de su futuro marido, recurrió a una almohada para acallar sus gemidos mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse. Lo sintió sobre ella, quitó la almohada para besarla apasionadamente.

-Eres hermosa y deliciosa...

-Sessh...

-Te amo tanto, Rin...

Estaban acostados de lado, Rin le daba la espalda, pero su pierna, hacia atrás, pasaba por encima de los muslos de él, con una mano la acariciaba y con la otra, la hacía girar la cabeza para besarla mientras continuaba moviéndose. Sintieron sus pieles erizarse, preludio de un maravilloso climax.

Rin se dio vuelta y se refugió en su pecho. Él la besó en la cabeza.

-Estás cansada?

-Un poco... tú no?

-Hm... sí...

Se besaron con ternura y se entregaron a un sueño reparador de energías.

Rin escuchaba una risita, pero sentía a Sesshoumaru abrazarla desde atrás. Abrió los ojos un poco asustada de lo que pudo ver Marin, pero se calmó al ver que estaba cubierta hasta el cuello.

-Mama...

-Hola, mi amor...

-Mira, mi papa...

Rin sonrió y vio hacia atrás, la mirada ambarina reposaba en ella.

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Buenos días, mi amor...

Se saludaron con un tierno beso, la pequeña rió. Rin sintió que estaba vestida, vio que tenía la camisa de Sesshoumaru.

-Si no la abrazas pronto, va a explotar...

Rin rió y cargó a su pequeña, la llenó de besos. La niña la abrazó con fuerza.

-Papa, tu no te vaz a id?

-No, mi princesita...

La pequeña sonrió y se pasó a sus brazos. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas mientras le permitía descansar en su pecho. Rin abrió la boca sorprendida al ver lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-Sessh...

Él solo le sonrió, pero Rin sabía bien que era la emoción, así como ella, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmieron en paz y calmados, completamente relajados.

-Marin, mi amor... qué tal si nos vamos a bañar?

-Rin, son las 8 de la mañana...

-En ese caso, vamos a dormir, sí?

-Zíi! Con papa!

-Sí, mi amor, con papá...

Rin la vio acomodada sobre el pecho de su padre, vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Marin, cariño... princesita, dale un espacio a mamá...

-Iie...

-Marin...

-Déjala, Sessh... Déjala que lo disfrute...

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con un brazo.

-No quiero que te apartes...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

Al llegar a la mansión Kazami y entrar tomados de la mano, hizo que Inutaisho se emocionara, los abrazó a ambos, tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos.

-Yo sabía que no eras tan estúpido!

-Papá!

-Kami, qué felicidad!

Rin lo vio sonriendo, cuando él la vio, abrió los brazos.

-Princesa...

-Inutaisho-sama...

Sesshoumaru se quedó estupefacto al ver a Rin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rin!

-Lo siento, mi amor... Es que tu papá sabe lo mucho que me dolió tomar las decisiones que tomé...

-Eso es... eso es un anillo?

-Sí!!!

-Papá, madre... Rin y yo nos volveremos a casar...

En medio de la algarabía llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Papá!

-Inuyasha!

Luego de que saludara todos y calmarse, Inuyasha vio a la pequeña escondida tras las piernas de Sesshoumaru.

-Esa es... esa es Marin?

-Sí! Marin, mi amor... mira, esa cosa rara, es mi medio hermano, no te le acerques mucho... muerde y no está vacunado...

-Oyee!!! me va tener miedo!

-Es que eres taan feo, que no lo dudes que ya lo tenga...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó.

-Él es tu tío Inuyasha y ella tu tía Kagome...

-Inu!

Rieron a carcajadas, la pequeña rió.

-Hola, princesita... quieres venir con tío?

-Papa...

-Ve, cariño...

La pequeña se pasó a sus brazos, Inuyasha sonrió.

-Ves esa mujer tan bella que está ahí?

-Mama?

-No, esa, aquí cerca... ella es mi esposa, Kagome... y es tu tía también...

-Hola, Marin...

-Kagome...

-Sí, oye, habla muy bien!

-Inu, amor, la sorpresa...

-Ah, sí! La verdad es que me moría por llamarlos y decírselos...

-Y bien...

Inuyasha bajó a la pequeña.

-Nos vamos a mudar de vuelta a Japón!

Inutaisho rió abrazando a su hijo.

-Hay algo más...

-Más?! Qué cosa?

-Voy a ser papá!!!

Las felicitaciones llovieron sobre ambos, Inuyasha vio a Rin.

-Rin? Tú te vas a casar?

-Sí... con tu tonto hermano otra vez...

Inuyasha rió. Inutaisho decidió dar comienzo a la pequeña fiesta, celebrando que la familia estaba reunida nuevamente.

* * *

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

_**EL GRAN FINAL DE**_

_**POR UNA MENTIRA**_

**N/A: Espero que haya valido la espera. Espero sus reviews con ansias, saben que soy adicta. **

**besos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Amor

Este cap se lo dedico a mis manitas Esme y Eli, espero que les guste como el resto del fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Amor**

Entran en una lujosa habitación de hotel, Sesshoumaru tira la tarjeta llave sobre la mesa y carga a su nuevamente esposa mientras ríen a carcajadas.

-Mi amor, espera! Se me caen los paquetes!

Una vez que Rin los acomodó en un sillón, le brincó encima para dedicarse a una ronda de apasionado y salvaje sexo.

Rin descansa sobre el pecho de su marido, ve hacia la ventana, las cortinas tenían una brecha, sabe que ya es de noche por la oscuridad y las luces que brillaban adornando el cielo de París. Desde la habitación se podía ver la torre Eiffel. Cerró los ojos recordando la maravillosa cena que Sesshoumaru le preparó en la parte más alta.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Vamos a salir, mi amor...

-Me das media hora más?

-Sí...

Rin lo vio dormir toda la media hora, cuando iba a despertarlo, él abrió los ojos.

-Hola, preciosa...

-Descansaste?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru acarició su espalda desnuda.

-A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé... pero necesito aire fresco...

-Me han dicho que hay unas góndolas aquí en París...

Rin sonrió. Abandonaron el hotel tomados de manos, pasearon por las calles de Paris, pero no tuvieron éxito al buscar las góndolas.

-Tal vez ya no hay...

-No importa...

Sesshoumaru la vio y sonrió, Rin se mantenía pegada a su brazo, la rodeó con ambos brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Y yo a ti, mi amor...

Mientras caminaban, se encontraron con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, se quedaron viéndolo, abrazados, Rin miró hacia atrás a la vez que Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada y sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso que no encontraba fin. Ambos sonrieron.

-Qué tal si volvemos al hotel y...

-Tengo hambre, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Te iba a sugerir pedir a la habitación, pero como quieras, comeremos por aquí...

Sesshoumaru dormía profundamente, aferrado a su cintura y con sus piernas entrelazadas. Rin veía la fotografía de su pequeña en la pantalla de su celular, sintió besos en su hombro.

-Cariño...

-Son las 4 de la mañana, preciosa...

-No tengo sueño... Sessh... no podemos volver antes?

-Sólo nos queda una semana...

-Lo sé... pero es que extraño mucho a mi bebé...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Yo también la extraño...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Trataré de cambiar el vuelo.

Rin le llenó el rostro de tiernos besitos.

-No me importa la penalización... mire, hagamos algo, olvidémonos de esos boletos. Quiero 2 nuevos... París, Tokio... No, sin escalas...

Rin se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose el pecho con las sábanas vio a Sesshoumaru caminar de lado a lado en la habitación mientras hablaba por el celular.

-Sí... está bien, gracias...

Rin lo vio bajar la cabeza.

-Sessh...

-Preciosa!

Se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Qué pasa?

-No pude cambiar el vuelo, ni comprar boletos nuevos... están llenos y la lista de espera es muy larga...

Rin asintió.

-Está bien, cariño...

-Lo siento, preciosa...

-No importa... ya que estamos aquí...

Rin lo haló sobre ella a la vez que ambos reían.

-No prefieres dormir un poco más?

-Tengo que desquitarme cada noche que dormí solita deseando que me hicieras el amor...

-Hm! En ese caso, tengo una gran deuda...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

Apenas llegaron a la mansión Kazami, La pequeña corrió hacia ellos.

-Mama! Papa!!!

-No corras, mi amor...

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi corazón, te extrañé tanto!!!

-Mama!!

-Te quiero, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó con ternura.

-Hola, princesita...

-Papa!

-Cómo te portaste con tus abuelitos?

-Bien!

-Sí?

-Hai!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, estuvieron poco rato, se sentían cansados y querían llegar a la casa. Compraron cena en el camino, la pequeña no se quería separar de Rin y hasta comió sentada en su regazo.

-Marin, mi amor... deja a mamá comer...

-Iie, mama mía...

-Déjala, mi amor...

-Rin...

-Déjala...

Rin la besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru la vio darle la comida y comer ella a la vez. A la hora de dormir, Rin la llevó a su cuna.

-Vamos, amor, es hora de dormir...

-Iie, mama...

-No, cariño, papá y yo vamos a dormir en nuestra cama y tú en la tuya...

-Iie!!!

-Marin, cariño...

Marin comenzó con una pataleta, golpeando a Rin en la cara y pateándola, Rin no logró detenerla.

-YA BASTA, MARIN!

Rin la sentó en la cuna.

-Te vas a dormir ahora!

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru la vio con los ojos rojos y las manos de Marin marcadas en su rostro.

-Rin!

-Ahora no.

-Mama!

La pequeña lloraba parada en la cuna, levantando los brazos.

-Mama!

-Te dije que vas a dormir.

-Mama!!!

Al ver a Sesshoumaru, comenzó a llamarlo.

-Papa! Papa!

-No Marin, te portaste mal, no te voy a cargar.

-Papa, omegai!

-No.

-Mama!!!

La niña comenzó a hacer fuerza contra la baranda y a brincar.

-Mama!!!

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Lo había hecho antes?

-Nunca...

-Conmigo tampoco...

-PAPA!!!

Marin gritaba y tosía, tenía el rostro rojo de tanto gritar.

-MARIN, YA BASTA!

La pequeña se quedó parada, aferrada a la baranda, gimiendo.

-Pa-pa...

-Lo hice mal...

-Rin...

-Lo hice mal, lo único que tenía que hacer era dormirla y traerla a su cuna... no era necesario nada de esto...

-Ya no importa... vamos a resolverlo...

-Mama, ue de omegai... ma-ma...

Rin la cargó, la pequeña se aferró a su cuello, llorando en silencio. Sesshoumaru la quiso acariciar, pero Marin se refugió en los brazos de Rin.

-Ma-ma...

Rin se sentó con ella y le limpió la carita.

-Marin, mi amor... no puedes hacer eso otra vez...

-Gomen...

La niña se quedó refugiada en su pecho, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado junto a Rin.

-Marin...

-Papa...

-Marin, ven con papá...

-Iie, mama...

-No me darás un beso?

Marin se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla, volvió a refugiarse en el pecho de Rin.

-Vamos, mi amor... es hora de dormir...

Rin la acunó, una vez dormida, Sesshoumaru la acomodó en su cuna.

-No crees que ya es tiempo de cambiarla a una cama?

-Sí...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a dormir, amor, estoy cansada...

-Como ordene mi reina...

Rin está con Marin en el jardín, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, la pequeña corrió hasta él, la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Hola, mi princesita!

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru saludó a Rin con un beso.

-Cómo te fue hoy, mi amor?

-Hm! Un poco largo... pero nada del otro mundo...

-El baño está listo...

-Gracias...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras, luego de relajarse en la tina, volvió a bajar, Rin estaba en el estudio y Marin veía su programa favorito.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó con ternura.

-Podemos hablar, mi amor?

-Dime...

Sesshoumaru le confesó entre besos su deseo de tener otro hijo. Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Porqué tienes que volver a tocar ese tema?

-Aunque no lo creas, preciosa, sí me gustan los niños...

-Sessh... sabes que no puedo...

-Pero tuviste a Marin, Rin eso quiere decir que no eres totalmente estéril...

-Pero no te puedo garantizar que quedaré embarazada...

-Vamos al médico, amor... 1 año... si en un año no quedas embarazada, me olvido del asunto. Sí?

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Sessh...

Rin acarició sus mejillas recordando lo difícil que fue sacárselo por primera vez.

-Porqué te negabas a aceptarlo?

-Qué cosa, preciosa?

-Que me amabas...

-Es una palabra tan grande... necesitaba estar realmente seguro...

-Osea, que no lo estabas...

-Rin... no puedo explicarte la manera en la que me enamoré de ti... de pronto me sentía como un adolescente cuando me pasabas cerca, tenía mil sentimientos encontrados y... no puedo explicarte... eras como un narcótico...

Rin rió, lo besó con ternura.

-Me alegra tanto haber tenido toda la paciencia del mundo...

-Paciencia? Cuál paciencia si me dejaste?

-Me jugué el todo por el todo... si me amabas, irías tras mí... si no... no sé que hubiese pasado...

-Ya eso no importa...

Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos hacia su trasero.

-Estás aquí...

Rin sonrió y lo llenó de tiernos besitos.

-Mama...

Se separaron sonriendo, Rin vio a la pequeña, aún presa del abrazo de Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Me buele...

-Qué cosa?

-Ahí!

La niña se presionaba el abdomen. Rin se soltó del abrazo de su marido y atendió a la pequeña. Cuando se le pasó, la tenía sentada en sus piernas.

-Eso te pasó porque comiste muchos dulces.

-Gomen...

-Ya aprendiste, verdad? Si comes demasiado, te duele.

Rin llegó a la casa cerca de las 11 de la noche. Sesshoumaru estaba en la sala, esperándola.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Kami, Rin, cómo sales a esta hora?

-Fue extenuante... y Marin?

-Ya está dormida. Cenaste?

-No... no tengo hambre...

-Rin...

-En serio, mi amor... no tengo hambre... sólo quiero darme un baño y dormir.

Sesshoumaru subió con ella a la habitación. La esperó sentado en la cama, al acostarse, se recostó de su pecho.

-No te di tu beso...

Lo besó con ternura, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Rin...

-Perdóname, amor... pero no puedo hacer el amor... estoy muy cansada...

-Rin, al menos abre los ojos...

-Buenas noches, cariño...

Rin se quedó dormida. Sesshoumaru la vio preocupado, nunca había pasado algo así, la contempló un rato y luego se quedó dormido.

Sesshoumaru intenta abrir los ojos, hay algo que le brinda tanto placer, su cuerpo esta completamente relajado menos un lugar, de repente siente un corrientazo correrle toda la espalda y sin poderlo detener, liberó su carga.

-AH! Rin!

Esuchó una risita, abrió los ojos y vio hacia su cintura. Rin continuaba acariciándolo y haciéndolo temblar al acariciarlo en la punta.

-Preciosa... eso fue...

-Te gustó?

-Y lo preguntas...

La haló sobre él y la besó apasionadamente.

-Buenos días, mi amor...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

Rin sonrió, acarició sus mejillas y sus labios.

-Quiero hacerte el amor...

-Nada te detiene...

Rin ahogó un suspiro al sentir los dedos de su marido en su interior, aferrada a sus hombros, intentaba evitar gritar.

-Kami, ya basta!

-Ja ja ja! La revancha es dulce...

Sesshoumaru continuó sin cesar y la vio estremecerse de una manera que parecía más bien convulsionar.

-Para! Para!

Fue disminuyendo sus movimientos y finalmente sacó sus dedos, los saboreó contemplando el rostro teñido de escarlata de su mujer. Cuando pareció estar calmada, entró en ella, la sintió tensarse y soltar un grito.

-Rin...

-Kami, quítate! Quítate!

Sesshoumaru se apartó. Rin se quedó acostada, mordiéndose los labios.

-Rin... preciosa, te lastimé?

Rin se quedó quieta. Sesshoumaru la vio cerrar los ojos y las lágrimas correr hasta perderse en su cabello.

-Kami, perdóname, mi amor... Preciosa...

-Estoy bien...

-Segura?

-Sí...

-Rin...

-Estoy bien, mi amor... es sólo que... estaba muy sensible y me dolió mucho...

-Lo siento...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-No te desanimes, mi amor... eso fue genial...

Mientras lo llenaba de tiernos besitos, lo comenzó a acariciar, notando que aún estaba excitado, acomodándose sobre él, lo guió a su interior.

-Ah!

-Preciosa...

-Estoy bien...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Es que es difícil acostumbrarse a alguien tan grande...

Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió y la atrajo hacia él. Rin comenzó a moverse.

-Ah, preciosa... sí...

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la sostuvo por los glúteos y se movió enérgicamente, hasta que finalmente ella dejó escapar un grito y dejó correr su esencia en su interior. Con los ojos cerrados y una plegaria de que aquella semilla germinara. Una vez que el estado de euforia pasó, frunció ceño.

-Qué es esto?

Estaba todo mojado, vio a Rin.

-Preciosa...

Al comprender lo que era, se echó a reír y la abrazó notando su rostro colorado.

-Si esto sale de esta habitación, te mato!

-Cariño... no es nada malo...

-Y qué es?

-No sabes lo que es?

-No!

-Es... no sé el nombre verdadero... pero es como una eyaculación...

-Sesshoumaru, no hay parte en la anatomía de una mujer donde...

-Cariño... te habla un experto pervertido. No es or...

-YAAA!!!

A Rin le avergonzaba tanto el tema, que no hablaron más de eso.

-8 años después y aún te avergüenza hablar de sexo con tu marido, estás mal, Rin...

-E-es que...

-Es que lo disfrutaste plenamente, eso me hace sentir bien, amor...

Rin se refugió en su pecho, él la rodeó con ambos brazos y acariciaba su espalda.

-En realidad fue algo fuera de de este mundo... eres el mejor, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Tú también estuviste grandiosa, mi amor...

Rin fue a un laboratorio y se hizo varias pruebas de sangre. Luego fue a su oficina.

-Rin-sama, la llama el director...

-Pásamelo... Kazami... sí... no, estaba en un laboratorio sacándome unas muestras de sangre... a las 10, perfecto...

Rin comenzó su trabajo, a las 10, entró un hombre a la oficina.

-Kazami...

-Buenos días, señor Men-Liu...

-Buenos días...

-Le ofrezco algo?

-Nada, gracias... Me gustaba más su apellido de soltera...

Rin sonrió.

-A mí me gusta más el de mi esposo.

-Bueno, Kazami, necesito que vaya a China el jueves.

-El jueves?!

-Sí, algún problema?

-E-es que... es el cumpleaños de mi esposo...

-Lo siento, pero tienes que ir, hay un problema grave en Hong Kong.

Rin no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Buscó los resultados en el laboratorio al salir en la tarde, se encontraría con Sesshoumaru en el consultorio médico, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Pasa algo?

-No...

Las noticias del doctor no pudieron ser mejores, Rin al parecer había tenido una estimulación hormonal y su cuerpo las producía naturalmente otra vez, lo que le facilitaba volver a quedar embarazada. Sesshoumaru la abrazó emocionado y aceptó todo lo que el doctor dijo con una sonrisa. Al llegar a la casa, despachó a la niñera y Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña llenándola de besos y haciéndola reír.

-Papa!

-Mi princesita!

Rin llegó después de él, no iba tan animada.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor...

Rin la besó en la mejilla y subió las escaleras.

-Mama tdizte...

-Tú crees?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru subió a la habitación, Rin se desvestía con desgano, dejando a la pequeña sobre la cama, abrazó a Rin.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Deberías estar feliz...

-Sí... estoy feliz...

-Rin...

Le entregó un sobre a Sesshoumaru, al él abrirlo sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, mi amor! Pero... faltan dos días...

-No voy a poder ir...

-Por qué?

-Tengo que ir a China...

-Preciosa...

-Lo siento, mi amor... pero es un problema grave y tengo que ir yo...

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro.

-Haremos algo... cambia las reservaciones e iremos cuando vuelvas...

-Sessh...

-No será un cumpleaños feliz con mi preciosa lejos...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, preciosa...

La despedida no fue menos que apasionada y salvaje. Ambos descansaban abrazados, sudados y compartiendo tiernos besitos.

-Quiero que renuncies, Rin...

-Sessh...

-Ven a trabajar conmigo, amor, te pagaré el doble...

-No es ético...

-Sabes que te pagan menos? No es ético que yo deba pagarte el hospedaje porque ellos no quieren pagar un hotel decente.

-Sesshoumaru, onegai...

En el aeropuerto, se despidieron con un apasionado beso.

Sesshoumaru despertó por el timbre de su celular, Marin dormía pegada a su pecho.

-Papa...

-Marin, mi amor... Bueno?

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, vio el reloj, media noche.

-Gracias, preciosa... qué estás haciendo?

-Acabo de llegar al hotel, me daré un rico baño y... tal vez me porte mal pensando en ti... tú estás pensando en mi?

-A cada segundo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió.

-Marin despertó...

-Marin?

-Está aquí conmigo, nos quedamos dormidos viendo una película.

-La besas de mi parte?

-Claro, preciosa...

Rin volvió a Japón tan incómoda con la compañía que atento a ella se tomó 3 días de descanso.

Sesshoumaru la despertó con tiernos besitos a lo largo de su espalda, llegando al quiebre y haciéndole cosquillas.

-Preciosa...

-Hm! Sessh!

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Buenos días, mi amor...

Rin abrió los ojos y gritó al ver a Sesshoumaru.

-POR KAMI!!!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Qué te hiciste?!

Sesshoumaru no sólo se había afeitado toda la barba y el bigote, sino que se había cortado el cabello. apenas le llegaba un poco más después de los hombros.

-Estás loco, no hay otra explicación, estás loco!

-Cálmate, preciosa, es sólo cabello...

-Sólo cabello? Ahora pareces un mono lampiño!

-No te gusta? Me conociste sin barba...

-Sí... pero se sentía tan rico cuando me acariciabas con ella...

-Me voy a dejar un candado...

-Y el cabello? porqué te lo cortaste?

-Ya tengo 35 años... debería verme un poco más maduro...

-Serás tú mango? Qué importa eso? Si te quieres ver maduro vístete de amarillo!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Tienes que levantarte...

-Hm! No quiero!

-Vamos, preciosa...

-Te amo... lampiño o no...

Sesshoumaru rió. Cuando Marin lo vio, salió corriendo tras Rin.

-Mama!

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Hombde feo...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Marin nunca lo había visto sin barba y se lo encontraba raro.

-Marin, mi amor, soy papá...

-Iie! Mi papa ez bomito!

Sesshoumaru rió y se acercó a ella.

-Quién es mi princesita, rayito de luna que besa las noches y disipa mis dudas?

-Papa?

-Sí, cariño... sólo que me quité la barba y me corté el cabello...

-Mama...

-Sí, es tu papá... lampiño, pero es tu papá...

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru rió y la llenó de besos. La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ves? Es mejor estar sin barba, así siento tus besos de verdad...

-Ya no pica...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la llenó de tiernos besitos.

Rin fue por la pequeña al colegio, de allí fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Papa!

-Marin!

Sesshoumaru la cargó. Vio a Rin, quien le sonrió.

-Preciosa...

-Vamos a comer, sí?

-Sí, amor...

Fueron a un restaurante cercano, mientras esperaban lo ordenado, Sesshoumaru la vio un tanto nerviosa.

-Pasa algo mi amor?

-Estamos celebrando...

-Qué cosa, preciosa?

Rin lo vio, abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salían, sus ojos se inundaron y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Preciosa, qué pasó? No que estamos celebrando?

Rin asintió.

-Estoy embarazada, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, preciosa! Te amo, mi amor...

Rin lo continuó abrazando.

-Sólo tú lo podías lograr... ir en contra de todo lo establecido y darme esperanzas...

-Te amo, Rin... te amo...

Rin llegó a la casa temprano, cargaba unas cajas, al verla, Sesshoumaru corrió a ayudarla.

-Preciosa! No deberías hacerlo!

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru cargó las cajas.

-Qué es esto?

-Renuncié...

-Cómo?

-El doctor me recomendó que no hiciera viajes extensos. Querían que fuera China, como no cedieron, ni yo tampoco, me pidieron mi renuncia.

-Rin... saben que estás embarazada? Es ilegal despedir a una mujer embarazada!

-Ya qué me importa!

Sesshoumaru se ofreció a preparar la cena, mientras Rin se relajaba en el baño, Marin fue con ella.

-Mama...

-Hola, mi amor, estabas dormida...

-Hai...

Rin la entró a la tina con ella, la llenó de besos.

-Sabes qué, cariño? Papá y yo vamos a tener otro bebé!

-Bebe?

-Sí, cariño!

-Dónde eztá el bebe?

-Aquí, dentro de mami, creciendo poquito a poco...

Rin ya se había vestido, y a Marin, la pequeña pegaba su oído a su abdomen intentando escuchar al bebé. Rin sonreía y acariciaba su cabeza.

-Marin, mi amor, aún es muy pequeño, no se oye...

-Es una niña, mama?

-No lo sabemos, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru las vio y sonrió, Rin sonrió al verlo y le hizo señas para que se acercara, él se acomodó junto a ella y abrazó a Marin.

-Dejas a papi oír?

La pequeña se apartó, Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acomodó para escuchar, Rin acarició su lacia y corta melena.

-Mi amor, por favor, déjate crecer el cabello...

-Te lo prometo...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura en el vientre, Rin sonrió.

-Dame un beso...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, esucharon a Marin reír.

-Marin, cariño...

-Papi ze pone dgojo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, volvió a besarla.

**2 años después. -**

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron a la casa, los pequeños corrieron a ellos.

-Papa, mama!!!

Sesshoumaru recibió a Marin y Rin se arrodilló para abrazar al pequeño de cabellera azabache y ojos dorados.

-Jun, mi amor!

Rin lo besó con ternura y se puso de pie con el pequeño en brazos.

-Dale un besito a papá...

-Papa!

-Sí!

El pequeño lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo cargó, Rin saludó a Marin. Luego de relajarse y cambiarse, dedicaron el resto de la tarde a sus hijos, como era costumbre. Rin jugaba con Marin y Sesshoumaru hacía reír al pequeño, Rin los vio y sonrió.

-Mama...

-Dime, mi amor...

-Te quiero mucho...

Rin sonrió y abrazó a su pequeña. Jun se acercó a ellas y le ofreció una rosa. Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos agradeciéndole el detalle, el pequeño reía a carcajadas. Después de cenar, llevaron a los pequeños a sus camas, apenas entraban en la habitación cuando tronó, escucharon a los pequeños gritar aterrados, volvieron con ellos a la cama. Jun se aferró a Rin, y Marin a Sesshoumaru, una vez que Rin logró calmarlos cantándoles, los besó con ternura y los vio dormir, vio a Sesshoumaru, quien le sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Se besaron apasionadamente y se entregaron al sueño con sus pequeños entre ellos.

Rin los veía jugar por todas partes en el jardín, Sintió un abrazo desde atrás.

-Sessh!

-Preciosa...

Rin se dio la vuelta sonriendo, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se entregó al dulce placer de sus besos, los niños reían al verlos. Se separaron riendo.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Volvieron a besarse, los niños corrían a su alrededor, mientras ellos se besaban.

-Jun, Marin... no van a saludar a papá?

-No-oo! Está besando a mami!

-Vengan aquí, enanos!

Los pequeños corrieron gritando y riendo. Sesshoumaru cargó a Jun y lo levantó mientras el pequeño reía.

-Ahora me dio hambre...

-No!!!! Mama! Mama, dasukete!!!

Rin rió y lo dejó comérselo, lo cargó cuando ya no le quedaban fuerzas para reír. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Gracias, por creer en mí...

Rin vio a su pequeño y le sonrió.

-Siempre esperé que todo fuera un mal sueño...

Con toda la familia reunida, Sesshoumaru brindó celebrando su aniversario con Rin, tomados de la mano, se besaron con ternura mientras los demás celebraban.

-Mi vida no vale nada sin ti... preciosa...

Dejando la tristeza del pasado a un lado, tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru vieron a sus hijos crecer así como su relación fortalecerse con los años, sabiendo que al final todo lo que cuenta es la compañía mutua y el amor que nunca termina, manteniéndolos unidos.

* * *

_**FIN**_

**N/A: Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, me gustó mucho la idea cuando lo pensé... iba a ser un oneshot, pero hasta ahora, parece que tengo poca habilidad para lograrlo. Este es uno de mis favoritos.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
